A Suite Life Pregnancy Story
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Bailey just had found she was pregnant. She and her boyfriend, Cody are in for a big surprise. Having a baby in college is going to be so hard. How will they deal with the pregnancy and raising a baby and going and gradauting from college? This will be about raising their baby in college, getting married and deal with teen parenting.
1. The Unpected

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story:**

**Kettlecorn, Kansas:**

**Thursday, August, 18****th****, 2011:**

**Time: 2:00pm:**

**It was the summer of 2011 when Bailey Marie Pickett walked back into her parent's farmhouse and took off her jacket. She was now seventeen years old and graduated from Seven Seas High School with her boyfriend, Cody Mitchell Martin and his brother, Zachary Thomas Martin and their friends, Maya Elizabeth Bennett and Woody Fink and Addison Kathryn Bell. She and Cody have been together for 8 months now and they are going strong. Bailey and Cody are both going to Yale together soon. Yes, Cody got into Yale two weeks after getting a rejecting letter before graduating. She has 9 sisters, her oldest sister, Shelby who is 29 and married with two girls, Taylor Anna and Veronica Kaylie. Second oldest, Payton who is 27. Third and fourth oldest twins, Briana and Brooke who are now 25. Fifth oldest, Scarlett is now 20 and is married. Sixth oldest, Karlee is now 19. Bailey is 17 with the eighth oldest, Paige at 15 and the ninth oldest, Sophie is 13 the youngest, Delilah is 12 years old. So, Payton is the only one who is married and has two girls. Bailey's birthday is July 26****th**** and Cody and Zack's birthday is September 23****rd**** and Maya's birthday is September 27****th**** and Addison's birthday is August 16****th**** with Woody's birthday is August 18****th**** 1993.**

**After walking into the house, her mother, Eunice Pickett smiled at her. "Hi Sweetie. How was cleaning the barn?"**

**Bailey smiled at her mother. "The same, Mom. Where is Karlee? I need to talk to her about something…"**

**Eunice smiled again. "I think in Delilah's room."**

**Bailey nodded. "Thanks, Mom." She walked upstairs and into her youngest sister's room. "Hey Karlee, can I talk to you?"**

**Karlee Abigail Pickett smiled at her sister. "Sure, Bails." Karlee looked at Delilah who was a little concerned. "We'll go over that homework again, Del. Okay?"**

**Delilah Riley Pickett nodded. "Okay."**

**Bailey and Karlee walked into Bailey's bedroom and Karlee closed the door before looking at her sister. "What's up, Sis?"**

**Bailey just looked at her sister. "Karlee, you how I told you that Cody and I got closer before I had to come back here?"**

**Karlee just paused to think on what that exactly meant. Then she had her eyes wide. "You mean you and Cody had sex?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Karlee sat down on her sister's bed to take a breath. "Is that what you wanted to tell me or is there something else?"**

**Bailey sighed. "I needed to tell that and something else…"**

**Karlee just looked at her sister. "Bails, are you pregnant? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning. Kar, I don't know what to do."**

**Karlee sighed. "Have you told Cody yet?"**

**Bailey slowly shook her head. "No. I haven't told Mom or Daddy yet either."**

**Karlee nodded. "Okay. I'll help you out with telling Mom and Daddy. You tell Cody."**

**Bailey just nodded as she grabbed her phone and called her boyfriend. A few minutes later, Cody picked up.**

"**Hey Bails. How are you doing?"**

**Bailey smiled. "I've been busy. I just need to tell you something. Are you sitting down?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah. Bails, what's going on?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Well…" She sighed as she took a deep breath. "…Cody, I'm pregnant…"**

**He just was shocked. "You're pregnant? Are you sure?"**

**She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. The test said positive. I'm pretty sure."**

**Cody nodded too. "Okay…" He paused. "How are we going to do this though? We start college soon. It's going to be hard raising a baby and going to college…"**

**Bailey sighed again. "I know. We'll find a way. Did you tell your parent's yet?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm telling them tonight. Will you tell your Mom tonight?"**

**Cody nodded again. "Yeah." He smiled. "I love you, Bails remember that."**

**Bailey nodded. "I love you too, Cody. I'll call you later."**

**Cody smiled. "Okay."**

**After getting off the phone with her boyfriend, she looked at her sister, Karlee who just walked back into the room. "Did you tell him?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah. He's excited I guess, I mean this unexpected."**

**Karlee smiled and giggled. "Well, you're 17, Sis. You just graduated from high school and you are starting college soon."**

**Bailey sighed. "Let's just tell Mom and Daddy so my stomach stops turning…"**

**Karlee giggled. "Okay. Come on."**

**When the girls came downstairs, their parents and Grammy Pickett were sitting on the couch. They walked over and Bailey spoke up.**

"**Mom, Daddy, Grammy, I need to tell you something…"**

**Eunice looked at her seventh daughter. "Yes, Honey, what is it?"**

**Bailey sighed. "This morning I found out that I'm…" She paused as she looked Karlee.**

**Karlee smiled as she held her sister's hand. "What she's trying to tell you is that she's pregnant."**

**Their parents and grandmother just looked at each other in shock. After no one spoke up, the girls were scared.**

**Karlee was the first one to speak up. "Did you hear what I said? She's having a baby…"**

**Eunice took a breath. "We heard, Karlee. We are just in shock." She looked at Bailey. "Bailey? Did you tell Cody yet?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I did, Mom. He is okay with it even though we are both scared on what will happen…"**

**Clyde Pickett hasn't said anything after hearing that he's daughter is pregnant. He didn't want to yell at her, but even if he was disappointed in her. He looked at her.**

"**Are you two planning on keeping the baby?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes. Of course! I wouldn't want to give my baby up ever."**

**Clyde nodded. "Well, we will support you on whatever you need. We love you so we aren't as mad as other parents could be."**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you."**

**Karlee and Bailey went into Karlee's bedroom to tell their other sisters. After telling their sisters, Selby smiled and said that she will have a baby shower as soon as they know the sex of the baby. Bailey smiled and nodded.**

**She walked into her bedroom and layed down on her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed knowing that she will have nine long months being pregnant. But she will have her boyfriend, her friends and family to help her out.**


	2. The Surprise

** Hey guys, I know I messed up on Bailey's age, lol she is supose to be 18 lol! I've been trying to upload this chapter for a long time! I hope it doesnt turn into a story because I dont want that. :) I hope. Anyways, please R&R anyway and go easy on me, I have no idea what I am doing with this. Lol :)**

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Two:**

**Kettlecorn, Kansas:**

**Later that day, Bailey, Shelby, Paige and Karlee came back from the doctor. Dr. Carter told Bailey that she was 6 weeks along and was due mid-April to early May. She was still in complete shock that she was actually having a baby. She just was sitting on the couch with her sisters, Shelby, Paige and Karlee trying to comfort her. She was in her own world, but then was snapped out of it when Paige spoke up.**

"**Bails?"**

**Bailey snapped out of her own world and looked at her sister. "Huh? What?"**

**Paige smiled. "Are you okay?"**

**Bailey sighed. "I don't know. I'm still in shock. I'm having a baby at 18 years old. I don't know what to expect."**

**Karlee smiled. "I know. Well, are you going to move to New Haven to go to college?"**

**Bailey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."**

**Paige smiled too. "That's good. You should. You need to be with Cody."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know."**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Thursday, September, 15****th****, 2011:**

**New Haven, Massachusetts:**

**Four weeks later and Bailey and Cody moved to New Haven, Massachusetts and started Yale University and brought a townhouse near Yale. Bailey is now 10 weeks pregnant and she has a doctor's appointment today so she was excited. She and Cody headed to the hospital and met her doctor, Dr. Amy Adams in her office.**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Hey guys. How have you been, Bailey?"**

**Bailey smiled. "I've been getting morning sickness and tired."**

**Dr. Adams got the ultrasound and spread the gel over her stomach. Then saw something and smiled. "Congratulations, you're having twins…"**

**Bailey and Cody both looked at her in shock. "We're having twins…"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Yes, you're having twins…"**

**Both just sighed. "Oh boy this going to be extra hard to handle…"**


	3. Spreading The News

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Three:**

**Cody and Bailey were just looking at Dr. Adams in shock. They are having twins. Two babies. They thought one baby would be hard to raise in college. Bailey took a breath before she could speak up.**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Dr. Adams nodded. "Oh, I'm sure."**

**Cody squeezed her hand. "I guess we can tell everyone now."**

**Bailey nodded. "I guess so."**

**Dr. Adams gave them the picture of their children. And they walked into the waiting room.**

**Carey Martin smiled at her son and his girlfriend. "How did it go?"**

**Maya Elizabeth Bennett smiled. "Yeah, I want to see my niece or nephew!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Guys, slow down! We're telling you when we get to Carey's suite. It's a lot easier there."**

**They agreed to that and headed back to the Tipton. Heading inside, taking the elevator and walking onto the 23****rd**** floor they headed into Carey's suite. Everyone took their seats around Cody and Bailey.**

**Zachary Thomas Martin couldn't take it anymore. "Sooo…What's the news?"**

**Bailey smiled. "We are having twins!"**

**Carey just looked at Bailey in shock. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing news! Four weeks ago, I had one grandchild coming now I'm having two!"**

**Zack smiled. "Congrats, guys. I can't wait to meet my nieces, nephews or maybe both."**

**Maya nodded. "Me either. Wait, if Zack and I are dating, am I still their aunt?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, I think so…"**

**Carey smiled. "We might want you guys to have a baby shower…"**

**Bailey and Cody looked at each other and nodded. "Sure. We still have a few weeks before we can find out."**

**Carey smiled and shook her head. "Then right after you do, Maya and I are throwing you a baby shower with your sisters!"**

**Bailey smiled. "I'm going to tell my family now, I guess." She walked away from the group so she could hear and dialed her parent's house.**

**Eunice smiled. "Hello?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Mom, its Bailey. I got some news for everyone."**

**Karlee was in the background and she asked her mother to give her the phone.**

**Eunice sighed. "Bailey, Karlee wants to talk to you."**

**Karlee smiled. "What's the news?!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Wow, someone is very excited."**

**Karlee giggled too. "Sorry. Payton is the only one with two kids!"**

**Bailey smiled. "There will be two more nieces, nephews or one of each to the family."**

**Karlee smiled and got very excited. "Oh my gosh! Yay! Congrats, Sis!"**

**Bailey laughed. "Thanks, Karlee. How is everything back there?"**

**Karlee laughed. "Briana and Brooke just came home from their trip to Florida. So nothing different expect that Shelby still wants to throw you a baby shower."**

**Bailey laughed again. "Carey said she wants to throw me one too."**

**Karlee giggled. "Wow. Well, Bails, you might need the stuff. I mean its double everything."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know. I'll be showing soon."**

**Karlee smiled. "At least you have Carey to tell you what goes on with twin pregnancy. She's been through it."**

**Bailey smiled and nodded. "I know."**

**After getting off the phone with her sister, there was knock on the door.**

**Carey walked over and opened it. It was Maddie.**

**Maddie smiled as she walked inside. "Hey guys!" She looked around, no one were talking. "What?"**

**Bailey giggled. "They are just shocked on what Cody and I just told them, Maddie."**

**Maddie hugged her. "What's the news? All I know is that you're pregnant! Congratulations!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you." She pulled away. "We're having twins…"**

**Maddie's eyes went wide. "Really? You're having twins?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I'm having twins."**

**Maddie smiled. "Congratulations! Does Mr. Moseby know?"**

**Cody shook his head. "I don't think so, Maddie. Have you heard screaming?"**

**Maddie giggled as she shook her head. "No."**

**Zack laughed. "If they make a Seven Seas High School and cruise ship again, we are sending our kids there, Bro!"**

**Cody laughed. "Another set of Martin twins would make his life even crazier?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah! Come on, Codes, I always wanted to see his face when we bring them there!"**

**Maddie looked at Maya and Bailey. "You two are so lucky you love them…"**

**Maya and Bailey nodded. "We do love them."**

**Maddie looked at Bailey. "You must love Cody a lot…"**

**Bailey nodded as she blushed. "Yeah, I do."**

**Maddie looked at the twins. "Have you two told you're Dad that you're going to be a father and an uncle in a couple of months?"**

**Both shook their heads. "Uh oh, no, we haven't."**

**Bailey and Maya both looked at their boyfriends. "What? You haven't told him yet?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Cody, I'm 10 weeks and you never told him!"**

**Cody shook his head. "Bails, I will tell him. I promise."**

**Maya looked at Zack. "Zack? Do you promise?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, we will tell him…"**

**Carey looked at her sons. "Now?"**

**Zack and Cody nodded. "Yes, Mom."**

**Zack picked up his cell phone and dialed his father's phone. A few minutes, Kurt Martin picked up.**

"**Hey Zack, what's up, Buddy?"**

**Zack and Cody both took a breath. Zack spoke up first. "Dad, I'm going to be an uncle…"**

**Kurt sighed. "You're going to be an uncle?"**

**Cody took the phone. "Dad, yes, he is. Bailey's having twins…"**

**Kurt sighed. "She's having twins?!"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes…"**

**Kurt took a deep breath. "Cody, how long is she?"**

**Cody sighed. "Ten weeks…"**

**Kurt sighed. "Cody, she's ten weeks pregnant and you and Zack never told me!"**

**Bailey took the phone. "Kurt, its Bailey, what they are trying to say is that they are sorry for not telling you. Right?"**

**Zack and Cody both nodded. "Right."**

**Kurt took another breath. "Okay, I'm fine now. When are they due? I want to make sure I'm there!"**

**Bailey laughed. "Late April early May."**

**Kurt smiled. "I can make that. Just make sure they wait."**

**Bailey laughed. "I'll try my best, again they might not agree with me."**

**Kurt laughed. "Just try your best and I'll come visit soon…"**

**After calling Kurt, Bailey handed Zack his phone. "Here now guys don't do that again. Understand?"**

**Both boys nodded. "We understand…"**

**Maddie smiled. "How's college for you two?"**

**Cody smiled. "Good. Really busy though, but good busy."**

**Maddie smiled. "You'll be even busier when the twins get here…"**

**Bailey smiled too. "We know."**

**Cody wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at Maddie. "But, we do have our families and friends to help us out."**

**Carey smiled. "They better visit Grandma Carey once in a while…"**

**Cody laughed. "They will, Mom."**

**Bailey smiled. "They better. Unless Mommy will go crazy without sleep…"**

**Cody laughed. "I know, Bails."**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Girls and Boys Day Out

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Four:**

**AN: Hey guys! Oh my gosh, most of you have been dying and asking me what kind of gender the twins should be. Alright, I have some names down for them. What do you want? Boys? Girls? Both? **

**Girls: **

**1: Alliannah Marie**

**2: Alleeah Kayleigh**

**3: Kayleigh Rose**

**4: Annabelle Maria**

**5: Destiny Hope**

**Boys: **

**1: Charles Andrew **

**2: Noah Michael**

**3: Bentley Zachary**

**4: Dylan Thomas**

**Again it is just all the names I have right now. If you have any ideas for names and any other ideas for me, message me! Thanks! :) Xxx. Also, I was having trouble coming up with a middle name for Noah lol. Okay, I'll shut up again so please enjoy another chapter! Also, I don't have many ideas right now so this one might be short…I don't know...Off with chapter four! :)**

**Six Weeks Later:**

**Thursday, November, 3****rd****, 2011:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Six weeks went by and Bailey is now 16 weeks pregnant-3 months along. The last 6 weeks were crazy; Bailey started to show a lot, with morning sickness, massive headaches and a little bit of mood swings once in a while. Cody and Bailey both were getting through their first semester of college. Their townhouse has three bedrooms and two baths, a large kitchen, living room and a home office with their own parking lot. They have been reading the pregnancy books and getting ready for the next few months.**

**London Rachelle Tipton; a good friend wanted to have a girls today with Maya, Bailey, Maddie, Emma and Carey. The girls decided to meet at Cody and Bailey's townhouse. After the girls sat down on the couch, they turned on a movie and started to talk and catch up.**

**Maddie smiled at London. "How have you been, London?"**

**London smiled. "I've been busy. Really busy. I mean everyone believes I'm a rich spoiled rotten teenager, but I mean I decided to change my ways."**

**Maya and Bailey looked at each other in shock. Did she just say that?**

**Emma smiled. "That's good, London."**

**Carey agreed with Emma. "I agree. I've known you for years and I'm glad you are planning on changing."**

**London nodded. "Thank you."**

**Maddie looked at Bailey this time. "Now, how have you been? I mean you're pregnant with twins. Start talking sister! I want to know!"**

**Bailey laughed. "I've been feeling so much better, Maddie. I'm now 16 weeks pregnant and I have four weeks before we can know the sex of them. I want to know, but then I don't want to know."**

**Maddie laughed. "I think I know what you mean, Bails."**

**Emma smiled. "How's Cody with all of this?"**

**Bailey smiled. "He has been amazing, but sometimes, he does get on my nerves."**

**Carey laughed. "I remember that! Kurt, I was actually scared of me."**

**Bailey sighed. "Do you think I'll scare Cody someday?"**

**Carey nodded. "Oh yeah! When you go into labor. Yes. You will get mad at him, yell at him and tell him to never touch you again…" She closed her eyes. "Oh my, I never forgot that in my life…"**

**Bailey sighed and groaned. "Oh gosh…"**

**Maya looked at Carey. "Do you think Zack and I will be good aunt and uncle?"**

**Carey smiled. "Of course! If Grandma needs a break, I will have you two to babysit."**

**Maya giggled. "Oh thanks."**

**Carey giggled. "I'm kidding…"**

**London smiled. "Bailey, please let me buy you the cribs. I'll buy them as a present."**

**Bailey nodded. "I'll think it over with Cody."**

**London nodded too. "Okay."**

**Maddie looked at Bailey. "Bailey, didn't you tell me that your sister, Karlee was the first one you told?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah…Why?"**

**Maddie smiled. "She wants to come for your 20****th**** week appointment."**

**Bailey's eyes popped open. "She told you? She didn't call me…"**

**Carey laughed. "She wanted to keep it a surprise, but we all knew it would come out someday before…"**

**Bailey nodded. "I'm okay with it."**

**Emma looked at Bailey. "What do you want? Boys, girls or both?"**

**Bailey smiled. "I really want girls…"**

**Emma and Carey burst out laughing. "Oh boy, you want to make him lose his mind, huh?"**

**Bailey giggled. "I didn't say that. I just want two girls."**

**Carey looked at her. "You don't want boys?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Well…"**

**Maddie and Maya both spoke up. "We want both!"**

**London smiled. "I want boys. I want to see Moseby's face later…"**

**Carey and Emma smiled. "That would be something…"**

**The girls finished the first movie and started a new one. This one was "Hell Baby." This movie is very scary that the girls screamed when the boys came back into the townhouse.**

**Maya looked at Zack. "Babe, aren't you guys suppose- to be at the golf course?"**

**Zack sighed. "We finished early, May."**

**Maya nodded. "Oh…"**

**Cody smiled. "Mom? Grandma called me while we were there…"**

**Carey turned around to her son. "Ellie called you?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "I called Dad and he said she would come to visit us…"**

**Maya giggled. "So, where is she?"**

**Ellie came walking into the townhouse and smiled. "I'm right here…"**

**Maya and Bailey both smiled.**

**Cody smiled at Bailey. "Bails, this is my and Zack's grandmother, Ellie."**

**Bailey smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ellie."**

**Ellie smiled. "You too, Bailey." She looked at Maya. "You must be Maya, Zack's girlfriend."**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Ellie."**

**Maddie smiled. "Looks like you're going to be a great grandmother, Ellie…"**

**Ellie smiled. "Yes, I am and I'm very excited."**

**Cody and Bailey just smiled at each other. "We are excited to welcome the twins into the world then…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Remember I start working and summer school on Tuesday…But that won't let me stop wring and uploading! :) I hope you enjoyed Chapter four!**


	5. What Are We Having?

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Five:**

**AN: Oh my gosh, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the name suggestions! They do are so cute! So, I plan on using them! :) I do love your ideas and thoughts without this story. Means a lot! I know what names I want to use now! Thank you Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie-supp for the names! You rock! Lol. I know how I want in this story now. I don't know how long this will be, but I do want their kids have their roles in this story later. Again, any ideas, feel free to put your thought in a message or review! Xxx. Oh yeah, this is a special chapter! Remember once again, I start working and summer school tomorrow but that won't stop me from writing and uploading new chapters for you amazing people! R&R!**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Monday, December, 1****st****, 2011:**

**At Massachusetts General Hospital:**

**Time: 2:00pm:**

**Four weeks went by and today was Bailey's 20****th**** week doctor's appointment. She's now five months pregnant and is showing a lot. The morning sickness is gone, which makes her happy and she has been getting swollen feet, her back hurts once in a while with her mood swings and cravings. Today they can know what they are having. Their family and friends are waiting to know what they are having and are very excited to know. Once in Dr. Adams's office, she smiled and took the ultrasound machine out and rubbed some gel over her stomach.**

"**You're 20 weeks pregnant now, Bailey. Do you want to know the sexes?"**

**Both looked at each other and nodded. "Yes please…"**

**Dr. Adams smiled as she showed them the first baby. "The first one is a boy…"**

**Bailey smiled as she squeezed Cody's hand. "It's a boy!"**

**Dr. Adams smiled again as she showed them the second baby. "And it's a girl!"**

**Cody smiled. "Bails! We have a boy and a girl!"**

**Bailey smiled too. "I know!"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Congratulations…"**

**Bailey slowly got up from the table and she and Cody came out to the waiting room. Bailey smiled as she found her sister, Karlee standing there.**

**Bailey smiled. "Karlee!"**

**Karlee smiled as she hugged her sister. "Bails!" She got a good look at her sister. "Oh my goodness girl! Look at you!"**

**Bailey giggled. "I know, I'm glowing!"**

**Karlee laughed. "Of course!"**

**Carey smiled. "Okay! Enough! I want to know what I'm buying! Pink, blue or both?"**

**Cody smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're having a boy and a girl!"**

**Zack shot right up. "What? Are you serious? Dude…" He smiled. "I have to do rain checks on those boyfriends of hers then!"**

**Carey, Maya, Bailey, London, Karlee and Maddie looked at the boys and gave them looks.**

**The twins just sighed. "What?"**

**Bailey giggled as she hugged Zack. "Zack, I'm sure she will do fine with them. I mean look at me. I'm dating and having twins with your brother…"**

**Zack nodded. "Okay, I see what you mean, but I will still do that if she needs it!"**

**Carey sighed. "What about my grandson?"**

**Zack laughed. "Well, we all know he will end up like me, right?"**

**Bailey, Maya, Maddie and Carey all shook their heads. "No!"**

**Cody and Bailey laughed. "We have to think of names though…"**

**Karlee smiled. "Oh yeah! I was going to ask, do you have names yet, but I guess not."**

**Bailey smiled and laughed. "I think I know a perfect girl's name…"**

**Karlee smiled at her sister. "What?"**

**Bailey smiled again. "Paislee Karlee Martin…"**

**Karlee looked at her sister in shock. "What? You…" She had tears in her eyes. "Awww, Sis! You want to name her after me?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course! You are the best sister ever so I want to name my first born daughter after you…"**

**Karlee wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Bails!"**

**Carey smiled. "Okay, that's the girl's name, what's my grandson's name?"**

**Cody smiled at Bailey. "Well, I came up with Stephen Zachary Martin…"**

**Zack just looked at his brother in shock. "Oh my God, Bro! Thank you!"**

**Cody laughed. "You're welcome, Zack."**

**Maya smiled. "Now we need to have a baby shower! I mean you're having both, a boy and a girl! We need one!"**

**Bailey just giggled. "Yeah, we do…"**

**London smiled. "Remember, I'm buying them the cribs!"**

**Bailey smiled. "That would be amazing, London."**

**London laughed. "Well, yeah. I need to buy them a present…"**

**Bailey laughed. "I'll let you buy the cribs, London."**

**London clapped her hands. "Yay me!"**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Later that night, Cody and Bailey were laying on the couch and were reading their pregnancy books and relaxing with each other. Bailey looked at Cody and smiled.**

"**Cody?"**

**Cody smiled at her. "Yeah, Bails?"**

**Bailey snugged closer to him and smiled. "Tell me what you're thinking about us having a boy and a girl?"**

**Cody smiled and kissed her head. "Bails, I'm excited. Really excited! I mean yes, you're pregnancy was unexpected, but I can't wait to welcome our son and daughter into the world!"**

**Bailey smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."**

**Cody smiled. "I love you too, Bails." He layed one hand on her stomach. "I love you, Stephen and Paislee…"**

**Bailey giggled. "They love you…"**

**Cody looked at her. "Do you think I'll be a good Dad to Paislee?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course, Sweetie!" She smiled at him. "I know for sure, she'll be a Daddy's little girl."**

**Cody leaned down and kissed her. "She better be!"**

**Bailey giggled. "She will, Cody." She snugged up against him. "Do you think we can do this?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes, I do. Even though it will be not as easy as we think…"**

**To be continued…**


	6. Bailey's Baby Shower

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Six:**

**AN: Hey guys! Kelly here, yeah I know I've been uploading every few minutes or every few hours in the same day. It's because I want to get as much done before I have to go to work and summer school tomorrow. Lol! Don't worry I'm still going to upload as much as I can! I promise you. Also, Shelby and Payton are the only ones married and Shelby is the one out of Bailey's sisters to have kids. I meant to clear that up, but I forgot to put in. Lol!**

**Two Weeks Later:**

**Saturday, December, 17****th****, 2011:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Two weeks went by fast as Bailey was now 22 weeks pregnant with Stephen Zachary and Paislee Karlee. Karlee, Shelby with her two daughters, Taylor and Veronica, Payton, Briana and Broke, Scarlett, Paige, Sophie and Delilah all came down with their parents and Grammy all came down for Bailey's surprise baby shower. Cody, Zack, Maya, Maddie, Woody, Addison, Carey, and Emma all planned it. Shelby just had to make sure everyone was coming. After they all came down, Maddie and Maya said they would take Bailey out so that everyone can get the baby shower ready. After an hour, everyone was ready, Maddie and Maya brought Bailey home and the three of them walked into the townhouse and got a surprise.**

"**Surprise! It's your baby shower!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, you guys!"**

**Shelby walked over to her sister. "We wanted to give you a baby shower since you have twins on the way and you really need it…"**

**Bailey smiled as she hugged Shelby. "Thanks, Shel." She walked over to her boyfriend. "Thanks."**

**Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're welcome, Bails."**

**After everyone had their chance to eat, Bailey let the girls see the ultrasound pictures and feel the twins move or kick. Yes, they have been begun to move and kick which makes everyone very excited to welcome them into the world.**

**Karlee sat next to her sister, Bailey and layed her hand on her stomach and felt one of the twins kick. It seemed like Stephen wanted to kick the most. "I think that's Stephen kicking, Sis."**

**Bailey giggled. 'Yeah, he does kick a lot. Paislee kicks when Cody lays his hand on my stomach. I guess she'll be a daddy's little girl."**

**Karlee smiled and giggled. "Oh my gosh! Oh, Paislee…" Just then she felt Paislee kick. "You heard me? Yeah, I'm Auntie Karlee. Your Mommy named you after me…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Oh, Kar…"**

**Cody came over and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "How are you two doing over here?"**

**Bailey giggled. "I'm just letting her feel the twins move and kick. Stephen loves to do the most." She smiled. "Paislee, she loves to kick when you are around…"**

**Cody smiled and layed his hand on her stomach. "Hey guys, it's Daddy. How's Auntie Karlee?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Oh Cody…"**

**Karlee smiled and rolled her eyes. "That meant a lot, Cody."**

**Cody smiled. "You're welcome…"**

**Eunice came over to her daughter. "How are you doing, Sweetie?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Much better, Mom. Are we going to open the presents soon?"**

**Eunice nodded. "I think so, Sweetie."**

**A few minutes later, Bailey and Cody began opening the presents. They got two of everything. Two car seats, carries, high chairs, sound machines, cribs, one changing table and two rocking tables and lots of bottles, clothes and diapers. Cody and Zack painted the nursery last weekend, but they wanted to wait to put everything in there. The past four weeks though, Cody and Bailey got a lot of work done as usual as it was in high school. Anyways, after opening the presents, Zack, Clyde and Woody helped Cody put the cribs together and finish the nursery. The girls were all downstairs as the boys were finishing the nursery. **

**The nursery had pink and blue everywhere with the two cribs on one side of the room with the rocking chairs by the window and the changing table in the middle of the two closets that were filled with clothes and the nursery also had two dressers.**

**The boys came back downstairs to find the girls sitting around talking. Carey and Eunice were talking about their pregnancies. Bailey, Maya, Maddie and Addison were very into the stories; of course Bailey wanted to know about the labor part. So, Carey began to tell her story with Cody and Zack.**

**Bailey sighed. "How long was it?"**

**Carey smiled and sighed. "Eleven painful hours…"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Great…"**

**Cody rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, Bails, it will be all worth it…"**

**Bailey just looked at him. "Easy for you to say! I'm the one who has to go through that!"**

**Cody just continued to rub her shoulders. "I know…"**

**Carey smiled. "The best part after that, you can finally sleep…"**

**Karlee giggled. "Mom, how did you deal with that?"**

**Eunice smiled. "To be honest, Karlee, I really don't know."**

**Delilah smiled. "Please tell me I'm the last one!"**

**Eunice nodded. "You are, Delilah."**

**Bailey smiled. "Well, I do have another doctor's appointment in two weeks. Dr. Adams says I'm right on track and I'm doing very well with carrying Stephen and Paislee."**

**Maya smiled. "I hope Paislee looks like you, Bailey."**

**Bailey laughed. "Awww, thanks, Maya. But why?"**

**Maya smiled. "I don't know. I just can see Stephen looking like Cody and Paislee looking like you in my head."**

**Cody sighed. "So, Maya, what you're saying is that you want to see me freak out when she's a teenager?"**

**Maya shook her head. "Um…I don't know."**

**Bailey smiled at her boyfriend. "Honey, you'll be fine."**

**Cody sighed. "Are you sure about that?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes."**

**Zack laughed. "She has me to check out the boyfriends, Bro. I mean I'm her uncle, aren't I?"**

**Maya gave him a look. "Zack, Babe, you have to have Paislee learn on her own. Yes, she might not know anything about boys at first, but she has me, Bailey and her grandmothers and Bailey's sisters to help her out."**

**Carey laughed a little. "We are going to have her look after boys like you, Zack."**

**Zack rolled his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What did I do?"**

**Maya looked at her boyfriend. "Zack, Sweetie, I think you know what we mean. You used to be a bad boy…"**

**Zack sighed. "But I changed, Maya! I bet those guys change after a while too!"**

**Cody sighed. "They might, Zack. But I don't them to hurt my little girl."**

**Bailey giggled. "Okay…" She was about to get up, but then Zack helped her up. "Thanks…" She headed to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later. "Sorry…"**

**Carey laughed. "I remember those days…"**

**Bailey laughed. "I will remember these days forever then…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: I really loved writing this chapter for you amazing people! Remember if you have any questions or ideas for me please put them in a message or a review. :) I won't upload until tomorrow afternoon if possible. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx.**


	7. Just We You Think It's Safe

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Seven:**

**AN: Hey guys! OMG! 9 reviews! You guys are making me smile right now! I just got home so I can now upload another awesome chapter since most of you have been begging me to upload in the reviews. So, I hope you like this one. I was thinking of this chapter last night trying to figure out what should happen. I think I have everything in my head. Enjoy! :)**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Wednesday, January, 18****th****, 2012:**

**New Haven: Yale:**

**Within the next four weeks there was Christmas, New Year's Eve and Cody and Bailey's one-year anniversary. Bailey's pregnancy has gone really fast; she's now 26 weeks' pregnant-six months pregnant. She's been having mood swings, cravings and having to go to the bathroom a lot. Now that the other students know that they are expecting, Bailey got close to three other girls, Natalie, Ashley and Liz-Elizabeth. She likes when people call her Liz or Lizzie. They were in class when there was a new student, Matt. Matt is a player, doesn't care about school at all, and gets bad grades and dates a lot of girls, but then breaks up with them after a week or two of dating.**

**Bailey, Liz and Natalie were in the library studying for a big test for Social Studies when Matt came over and just sat next to Liz. Liz was a little creped out.**

"**Um…Hi. How may we help you?"**

**Matt smiled and winked at Bailey. "Are you free?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Nope! I'm already taken. I've got a serious boyfriend, we are expecting."**

**Liz just spoke up. "So, would you mind by leaving? We are kind of busy…"**

**Matt smiled. "Fine, but I'll be back…"**

**Natalie sighed. "Wow. He's a stalker I swear.**

**Liz nodded. "How do you know that?"**

**Natalie sighed. "He's been sitting by our table for an hour, Liz. I think he's looking at one of us…"**

**Liz looked at Bailey and sighed. "I know he wasn't looking at me…"**

**Bailey crossed her arms around her stomach. "How do you know?"**

**Liz giggled. "I have a fiancé and he's a football player, so if he wants to mess me then he can mess with Kevin."**

**Bailey nodded. "Well, he can't mess with me. I'm pregnant with twins and I have Cody."**

**Natalie sighed. "Why is it that I'm the only one without a boyfriend?"**

**Bailey giggled. "I don't know, Nat."**

**Liz smiled. "Bailey, are you sure he wasn't looking at you?"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "He was looking at me! He winked at me when he was walking out. Great…" She breathed deeply. "…Just what I need. Drama during my pregnancy…"**

**Liz smiled. "I have my fiancé on speed dial if you need it."**

**Bailey smiled. "Thanks, Liz. I think I'll be fine. I've been through this with an ex-boyfriend…"**

**Natalie's eyes were wide. "Really? When?"**

**Bailey sighed. "In high school, you see Cody and I were on the S.S Tipton and going to school there. Well, I was getting home sick one day and so London, Cody, Zack and Woody decided to make the Sky Deck a lot like my hometown. London then brought my ex-boyfriend, Moose on board and he wanted me to come back with him, but I said no and then he got mad and well I didn't see him until on my grandmother's 90****th**** birthday."**

**Both girls were in shock. "Wow. Now he's worse…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Later that day, the three girls were walking and talking when they saw Matt again. They ignored him and walked back to Natalie and Liz's room. When they got there though, they found notes in the bathroom and on the beds. Bailey picked one up and read it out loud.**

"**I'll find you and we will be together. Forget your boyfriend."**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "Oh God…" She groaned. "Are you freakin kidding me?"**

**Natalie came back out from the bathroom. "Yeah, Bailey, he's after you…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Great…"**

**Liz pulled out her cell phone. "I've got Kevin on speed dial now!"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Not right now! We need to catch him on the scene first, Liz!"**

**Liz sighed again. "Okay fine. But, I'm calling him when anything bad happens!"**

**Bailey sighed. "Fine…"**

**Natalie nodded. "You should tell Cody like right now!"**

**Bailey sighed. "I am going to tell him…" She pulled out to call him. When he picked up, Bailey explained everything to him and he said he would have a look out as well. When she ended the call, Liz sighed.**

"**I can't believe this is happening!"**

**Bailey wrapped her arms around her waist. "You can't? What about me?"**

**Natalie walked over to the door and saw another note. "Okay, this is creeping me out!"**

**Bailey breathed again. "Guys, I think we are dealing with a stalker and whatever he wants to call himself…"**

**Liz nodded. "Duh! I have seen, Bails! I have eyes!"**

**Natalie just sat on her bed and began thinking. "We need to stop him with something…"**

**Liz smiled. "But with what?!"**

**Bailey sighed. "I don't know…"**

**Natalie smiled. "Maybe, we can trap him with patted walls…"**

**Both Bailey and Liz shook their heads. "No!"**

**Natalie sighed. "Okay…I won't do that…"**

**Later that night, the girls found out the reason and stopped Matt from his problems. He got expelled and left the school. Bailey and Liz and Natalie went back to their studying and Natalie spoke up.**

"**I'm so glad that's over…"**

**Liz nodded. "Me too. That was so crazy…" She looked at Bailey. "How are you doing now?"**

**Bailey smiled. Much better. The twins aren't moving and kicking as much as they did while this was going on…"**

**Liz smiled. "What are their names again?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Stephen and Paislee."**

**Liz smiled. "Awww! I can't wait to meet them!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Me either, Liz."**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Later that night, it was around eight and Cody and Bailey came back to their townhouse and got into bed and snugged up against each other. Cody smiled.**

"**I'm glad everything is calmed down, Bails."**

**Bailey smiled and kissed him. "Me too."**

**Cody smiled. "I love you, Bails."**

**Bailey giggled. "I love you too, Sweetie."**

**To be continued…"**

**AN: I decided to have one of the girls name Liz or Elizabeth, my sister's name is Elizabeth lol. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I liked writing it…**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx. **


	8. Happy Valetine's Day and A Big Surprise!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Eight:**

**AN: Hi guys! I know the last chapter was rushed, but this one will be better! I promise! I think I'm going to like this one the most right now. :) I'm sorry that the chapter was rushed, it's because I couldn't come up with other ideas for it. I hope you like this one though I hope it makes up for it.**

**Three Weeks Later:**

**Tuesday, February, 14****th****, 2012:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Three weeks went by, it was finally February meaning that Valentine's Day. Bailey is now 29 weeks pregnant-7 months pregnant with Stephen and Paislee. She's been getting back pains, but she knows they will get worse when she's a few weeks away from her due date. She and Cody have mostly everything they would need for the twins. It was now Valentine's Day and Cody had a surprise. A big surprise! He was in the kitchen when Bailey came into the kitchen.**

"**Hey. Good morning…"**

**Cody smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey Bails." He came over and kissed her forehead. "Good morning…" He smiled at her stomach and rubbed it slowly. "Good morning guys."**

**Bailey smiled and blushed. "It's Valentine's Day."**

**Cody smiled at her. "Yes, it is. I'm doing everything today, you relax around, okay?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Do I have to?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes. You better get used to it now, Bay. You'll be on maternity leave on your 37****th**** week."**

**She breathed. "Okay…" Bailey sat at the counter and smiled. "Is that pancakes?"**

**Cody laughed. "Yep. How do they smell?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Like haven…" She looked at him. "How are Zack and Maya doing? I haven't talked to Maya in a while."**

**Cody looked at her. "Zack says they are doing really good. They are getting their apartment baby puffed now just in case they want to babysit Stephen and Paislee."**

**Bailey smiled and awed. "Awww. That's so sweet of them…"**

**Cody nodded as he put the pancakes on a plate. "Yeah, it is. My Mom said she's willing to babysit as well."**

**Bailey nodded and sighed. "Awww, we will be away from our babies for that long!"**

**Cody laughed. "Bails, we might need it. Plus, we will be busy with school, work and the babies."**

**Bailey nodded again. "Okay. Okay. I see you're point. It's 100% true, Sweetie."**

**Cody laughed. "Thank you."**

**Bailey began eating her pancakes when her phone rang. "Hello?"**

**Carey smiled as she spoke up. "Hi Bailey. How are you doing?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Really good, Carey. We were just talking about you…"**

**Carey laughed as she had a questionable look on her face. "What about?"**

**Bailey laughed. "That you want to babysit for us sometime when the twins get here…"**

**Carey smiled. "Of course, I'd love to! I mean they are my grandchildren, aren't they?"**

**Bailey smiled and laughed. "Of course." She giggled. "I would want them to get to know, Grandma."**

**Carey smiled. "Tell Cody that his grandmother will be there for the birth and meet her great grandchildren for the first time."**

**Bailey nodded. "I will! Thanks, Carey. I'll call you later."**

**Carey smiled. "Take care of Stephen and Paislee for me."**

**Bailey laughed. "I will."**

**After hanging up, Cody was looking at her. "What?"**

**Cody shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing. What? I can't look at you…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Of course you can, Cody. I'm not going to hurt you because of it."**

**Cody sighed. "You will in a few weeks…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Oh stop that! I won't."**

**He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh yes, you will. Bay, you will want me to not touch you in a long, long and even longer time!"**

**She turned around and got off the stool. "Sweetie, you will be fine. Yes, I might say that, but it's not like I'll mean it…"**

**He leaned down and kissed her. "Good." Cody looked at her again. "Want to watch a movie before we go out to see Zack and Maya?"**

**Bailey just looked at him. "We're going over to see them? Since when?"**

**Cody sighed. "Oh gosh. I didn't tell you?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No. You didn't, Cody. Did you forget?"**

**He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I might have gotten to tell you. Sorry, Bails."**

**She smiled. "Since its Valentine's Day, I'll let it slide. Next time you do, I'm going to yell at you…"**

**His eyes went wide. "Why?"**

**She giggled. "Because you forgot to tell me!"**

**He sighed. "I just told you that I'm sorry, Bay."**

**She sat down the couch when her phone rang. "Ugh! Gosh, why do people like to tell me?"**

**He smiled. "It's Maya, Sweetie…"**

**Bailey got up slowly and picked up her phone. "Hey Maya. What's up?"**

**Maya smiled. "We have our apartment all ready for our niece and nephew to visit Uncle Zack and Auntie Maya."**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, you guys didn't have to…"**

**Maya giggled. "We had too. Bails, Zack has so much stuff in the cabinets it's not even funny. He doesn't want Stephen or Paislee to get hurt…"**

**Bailey giggled. "We are talking about Zack right?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes. I know right! When he told me all of this, I was so shocked myself…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Wow. I can't believe what I'm hearing…"**

**Maya smiled again. "I can't believe what I'm saying…"**

**Bailey smiled again too. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"**

**Maya smiled. "Okay. Bye."**

**Bailey nodded. "Bye."**

**Around 11:00am, Cody and Bailey headed over to Zack and Maya's and when they got there, Maya opened the door and hugged Bailey.  
"Oh my goodness girl! Look at you! You look so…" She giggled.**

**Bailey giggled too. "I know I'm so pregnant…" She smiled. "…Just wait until I'm nine months, I'll be even more pregnant than this…"**

**Maya smiled. "I know…"**

**Zack came over and hugged his brother and his girlfriend. "We got our spare room all ready for the twins. I just put the cribs and dresser in there this morning."**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, Zack. That's sweet."**

**Zack nodded. "I know. We just want to have some space for them."**

**Maya giggled. "It was fun making the room for them."**

**Cody smiled. "Guys, you really didn't have too."**

**Zack layed his hand on his shoulder. "Bro, as future aunt and uncle we had to do it. I want my niece and nephew to have a nice place to come visit Auntie Maya and Uncle Zack."**

**Bailey smiled at her boyfriend's brother. "Awww!"**

**They all had lunch then and talked about the twins and Cody and Bailey showed them the last ultrasound pictures. After they ate, Bailey and Maya were sitting on the couch and began to watch a movie together while the boys were talking about something in Zack and Maya's bedroom.**

**Cody was smiling. "Zack, I need to tell you something important."**

**Zack smiled. "Sure, what's up, Broseph?"**

**Cody went through his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. He turned around and opened the box slowly. "Tonight I'm taking Bailey out and I'm going to ask her to marry me…"**

**Zack's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Really? Dude, that's amazing! Congrats!"**

**Cody smiled. "Thanks, Bro. I'm nervous though…"**

**Zack shot up from the bed. "What? You're nervous? Are you kidding me?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes. I'm nervous…"**

**Zack smiled. "Dude, I'm happy for you!"**

**Cody smiled. "Thanks."**

**Zack looked at the diamond ring. "Dude! When did you get that? That thing is huge!"**

**Cody laughed. "Last week. I liked this ring; I've been looking at it few weeks. It has a big diamond in the middle and with smaller diamonds around it and it's a silver band…"**

**Zack smiled. "Woah…"**

**Cody smiled. "Yeah…"**

**Zack laughed. "How did Mom take this?"**

**Cody laughed a little. "Pretty well. Better than when I told her about Bailey being pregnant."**

**Zack laughed. "Oh hell yeah!"**

**Cody laughed. "Well, Bailey and I should go now. I'll text you later, Bro."**

**Zack smiled. "Okay."**

**Later that night, Cody and Bailey went back to their townhouse and got ready. Cody wanted to take her somewhere fancy. Bailey got dressed into a nice red dress that was above her knees and with black high heel and with her hair all curls. Cody got dressed into a nice black shirt, black pants and black shoes. They headed to Chili's and were showed to their table and ordered their drinks. Bailey got an ice tea and Cody also got an ice tea. After that they order their diner. Bailey had order a chicken salad and Cody got a steak. **

**Soon after that, Cody went to the bathroom to get ready to propose. He went into the bathroom and got the ring ready. When he came back, he sat next to her and smiled at her.**

"**Bails, I want to say that I love you. You're having our children in a few more weeks and I'm very proud of you right now. I'm happy to see how we are having our babies together. I can't wait to see them come into our lives. Bails, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." He bent down and opened the box slowly and smiled at her.**

"**Bailey Marie Pickett, will you marry me?"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I really loved writing this chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cailey is finally engaged! OMG! I'm so excited! :) I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope this one was better than the last one!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	9. The Answer and Labor Begins

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter Nine:**

**AN: Hey guys! Kelly here once again! Ready to give you another awesome chapter! I know most of you want to hug Cody right now, I do too want to! :) Lol! Anyways, I'm also very excited about having 11 reviews! OMG 11! You guys, awww! I'm so freakin happy right now! I know Bailey's pregnancy is going really fast, I'm just so excited to have the twins here with us! Okay, I will shut up so you can enjoy chapter 9. Remember, please R&R! A lot of you love this story and I love writing it for you amazing people I swear, it warms my heart hearing and seeing the reviews…**

**Bailey just was in shock. There was Cody on one knee, proposing to her. She was smiling; her eyes were filling with tears. Happy tears. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She just smiled and slowly nodded. **

"**Yes…" She smiled. "Yes!"**

**Cody smiled and stood up as he took the ring out and slid it on her ring finger on her left hand. He whispered to her. "I love you, you know that right?"**

**Bailey nodded as she wiped her tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Of course I do. I mean…" She choked up. "…You asked me to marry you!"**

**Cody laughed as he kissed her. "I know, Bails." He rubbed her hand. "You okay?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now…" She giggled. "Just emotions going through my body now…"**

**Cody kissed her forehead. "I know this would make them crazy…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Of course it did…"**

**The next morning, Friday, February, 15****th****, 2012, Bailey woke up by her phone ringing. She opened her eyes slowly, reached over and checked her phone, it was Maya. She picked up and heard her scream.**

"**Oh my God! Oh my God! He asked you! Holy crap girl! Congratulations!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Yes, I'm engaged, Maya. I can see you're excited!"**

**Maya smiled and calmed down. "Sorry…I'm just so happy for you! My best friend is getting married!"**

**Bailey smiled. "We aren't getting married yet, May. Maybe after Stephen and Paislee get here. I'm not having my wedding while I'm pregnant…"**

**Maya giggled. "I can understand that. I know if I was, I wouldn't want to either…"**

**Bailey sighed of relief. "Oh thank God, I thought you were going to say you were!"**

**Maya shook her head. "What? No! Not yet!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Just checking…"**

**Maya shook her head and laughed. "Well, you're checking a little too early girlfriend because I'm not having any children until I'm married!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Okay. Okay. Geez!"**

**Maya smiled. "How are my niece and nephew?"**

**Bailey giggled. "They're still sleeping…"**

**Maya giggled again. "What?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…I know it's the weirdest thing…"**

**Maya giggled. "Are you guys telling everyone today?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I think so. We don't have to tell you and Zack because you two already know."**

**Maya smiled. "Yeah. Just take a video of Carey for me; I want to see her face!"**

**Bailey giggled. "We might just want to do it on the phone. My feet hurt really badly. I did a bad idea of wearing high heels last night."**

**Maya burst out laughing. "Girl, you're seven months pregnant with twins, have you noticed yet?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yep! Last night when I was in pain because of the high heels and everything else!"**

**Maya nodded. "Well, I gotta go. Zack wants to go see a romantic movie today…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Didn't you guys see one yesterday?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, but he really wants to see this one…"**

**Bailey laughed. "Okay. Talk to you later…"**

**Maya smiled. "Bye…"**

**Just when Bailey hung up her phone, Cody came into the room. "Hey Bails. Did Maya call you?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, I couldn't say anything. She was freaking out."**

**Cody laughed. "I think she's really excited."**

**Bailey smiled. "Yes, she is very happy."**

**Cody grabbed his phone. "Want to tell my Mom?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Sure. She probably wants to know what happened last night."**

**Cody pressed his Mom's number and waited for her to answer.**

"**Hello?"**

**Cody smiled. "Hey Mom. It's Cody and Bailey…"**

**Carey got excited. "You said yes!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Yes, I did. We're finally engaged…"**

**Carey got even more excited. "Oh my God! Congratulations!"**

**Cody smiled. "Thanks, Mom."**

**Carey smiled. "I can't wait!"**

**Cody smiled and laughed. "I know."**

**Carey smiled. "I also can't wait for Stephen and Paislee to get here!"**

**Bailey and Cody laugh. "We can't wait either…"**

**Carey smiled. "I know…"**

**After calling everyone, Bailey decided to take a bath. That helped her relax a lot better and then she changed into sweats and then she heard the door- bell ring. She got up and found Liz, Natalie and Ashley standing there. She smiled.**

"**Hey guys!"**

**Natalie squealed. "Oh my God! Congratulations!"**

**Bailey smiled as she showed them the ring. "Yeah, we have gotten that all morning…"**

**Natalie giggled. "I would too!"**

**Liz smiled. "How many more weeks do you guys have?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Eleven weeks, but my doctor wants me to go a least three or two weeks early."**

**Liz and Ashley both nod. "Good idea, girl."**

**Eight Weeks Later:**

**Friday, April, 13****th****, 2012:**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment:**

**Time: 11:00am:**

**Eight weeks later and came by very quickly. Bailey is now 37 weeks pregnant-nine months along. She has back pains; swollen feet and she can't walk as fast she did earlier. Her pregnancy is ending so fast that she can't believe it. She's due in three weeks and she's on maternity leave for 2 months. She and Cody are over at Zack and Maya's for a while to see them before being stuck in the house. Bailey was on the couch when she got a call from her sister, Karlee.**

"**Hey Karlee, what's up?"**

**Karlee smiled. "Nothing, just seeing if Stephen and Paislee are here yet! Are they?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Nope. Not yet, Sis." She giggled. "My doctor says she would want them to come next week if possible."**

**Karlee sighed. "Awww! Man, really? I have to wait that long!"**

**Bailey nodded and giggled. "Yeah, you do. I'm just laying on the couch with Maya. She's getting really inpatient too."**

**Karlee smiled. "Duh! I have a niece and a nephew coming soon! I want to see them!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Oh, you're not the only one…"**

**Karlee giggled. "Cody's getting excited?"**

**Bailey nodded and laughed. "You can say excited. He's getting inpatient too."**

**Karlee laughed. "Really?"**

**Bailey nodded. 'Yeah…" She sighed. "I gotta go, Sis. Your niece and nephew really love making Mommy go to the bathroom all the time…"**

**Karlee giggled. "Well, you are having twins."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know."**

**An hour later, she and Cody were sitting on the couch with Zack and Maya sitting on the chair and they were watching a funny movie, Grow Ups 2 when Bailey just turned to Cody and smiled. She felt something run down her leg.**

"**Um…Guys…"**

**Cody looked at her. "Bails, are you okay?"**

**She shook her head. "Nope. Not really…" She sighed. "I think my water broke!"**

**Cody, Zack and Maya just looked at her in shock.**

**Bailey groaned. "Guys! Hello? Did you hear what I just said? I think my water broke!"**

**Cody got up and helped her up. All four them got into their cars and headed to the hospital.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Oh my God! Guys, the twins are coming! Oh Gosh, I'm so, so, so excited! Yay! I can't wait! :) I really liked writing this one! It took some time but it's here now! Remember to R&R! And if you can always message me! I don't mind at all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx Oh yeah, I forgot to say….I love you guy's reactions to the chapters every day! **


	10. We Finally Meet Stephen and Paislee!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 10:**

**AN: Oh my God you guys! I'm so, so, so excited! Stephen and Paislee are on their way! Oh crap, I can't believe this! :) They are almost here! Also, good news since it's the 4****th**** of July weekend; I can update a lot more! Yay! :)**

**When Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya got to the hospital, Bailey was rushed to the labor and delivery room and Dr. Adams looked at her and Cody after she had her change into a hospital grown.**

"**I can see they are ready now?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…" She paused as she felt a contraction come on. She groaned a bit and Cody let her squeeze his hand.**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Okay, I'm going check you, but I'm going to guess that was your first one…" And it was. She nodded. "Okay, Bailey. This might take a few hours…"**

**Bailey sighed. "How long?"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "I'm going to say about sixteen or maybe twenty hours…"**

**Her eyes went wide. "Oh God!"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "You'll be okay."**

**Seven hours later, it was still April 13****th**** and the time was 6:00pm. Bailey was still in complete pain. She wanted this to be over, but she was only three centimeters. Cody. Maya, Carey and Karlee were all helping her through the contractions but sometimes, it never made her any better. Bailey was laying in the hospital bed with her head on the pillow and closing her eyes to try to get some sleep, but that didn't last long because she woke up by an intense contraction, her sister ran over and helped her breathe.**

"**Breathe through it, Sis…"**

**Bailey nodded, took breathes through the contraction and smiled at her. "Thanks…"**

**Karlee smiled. "At least you didn't scream…"**

**Bailey giggled. "I wish I could, I can't. It hurts my throat…"**

**Dr. Adams came into the room. "I'm going to check you again, okay?"**

**Bailey nodded.**

**Karlee smiled. "You want me to wait outside?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "If you're okay with it."**

**Karlee smiled. "I'm fine."**

**After Dr. Adams checked her, Cody came back into the room. "How long are you now?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Four centimeters…"**

**Karlee giggled a little. "You have a while to go, Bails."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know."**

**Another four hours went by, it was now ten at night and Bailey was only 5 centimeters. She was getting exhausted and inpatient. She was in extreme pain that she wanted this to be over really bad. She couldn't take it the pain anymore. So, she decided to get the epidural to make the contractions less painful. But she was still five centimeters, so she decided to get some sleep. She got enough sleep that when she woke up it was seven in the morning on Saturday, April, 14****th****, 2012. Five minutes after she woke up, she felt another contraction. She tried to breathe through it but she couldn't, she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.**

**Cody walked over to her and squeezed her hand. "Bails, you okay?"**

**Bailey uncovered her face and shook her head slowly as tears came to her eyes. "No…Cody. It really hurts…"**

**Cody kissed her head. "I know, Baby. But you know what?"**

**Bailey sighed. "What?"**

**Cody bent down by her hospital bed. "You are doing better than anyone I know. Most new mothers that I've seen do worse than you. They scream at their husbands like every contraction. And I'm on the top floor. It's that bad."**

**Bailey giggled. "Oh my gosh, Cody. I think you made me feel better. You know I might yell at you when I'm about to push, right?"**

**Cody nodded. "I know."**

**Dr. Adams walked into the room. "I think you're six centimeters now…" She checked Bailey smiled. "Yep, six centimeters. You're almost there…"**

**Six hours later, Bailey was now ten centimeters and ready to push. It was now 1 in the afternoon and Dr. Adams smiled. "Congratulations, you two. Bailey, you're ten centimeters…"**

**Bailey smiled as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Oh thank God!"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "You ready to push?"**

**Bailey nodded. "I'm ready…"**

**Dr. Adams smiled and turned to Karlee. "Karlee, do you want to stay by her head?"**

**Karlee nodded. "Yes…"**

**Dr. Adams nodded. "Okay."**

**Bailey took a breath before she began to push. She screamed in pain and squeezed her sister's and Cody's hands. She pushed a bit more and Dr. Adams smiled. "You're almost there! Just one more big push for me…"**

**And that's what she did. She layed back down and then heard her son cry.**

**Cody smiled. "He looks like you, Bails."**

**Nurse Kaylee Mathews took Stephen from Dr. Adams and weighed him and wrapped him into a blue blanket.**

**Stephen Zachary Martin: Born: Saturday April 14****th**** 2012: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 1:10pm. He weighed in at 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches. He had brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Bailey smiled at her son. "He looks like me…"**

**Karlee smiled. "He's so cute!"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "You ready to welcome the girl into the world?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes…"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Okay, you can start pushing now…"**

**Bailey nodded as she began to push again. About six pushes, she layed back down and heard her daughter cry.**

**Nurse Kaylee took Paislee and weighed her and wrapped her into a pink blanket.**

**Paislee Karlee Martin: Born: Saturday April 14****th**** 2012: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 1:20pm: 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Cody smiled. "She's beautiful…"**

**Bailey laughed. "Oh Cody. She looks like you!"**

**Nurse Kaylee smiled as she came over with the twins in her arms. "Congratulations, you guys! They're beautiful!" She layed Stephen in Bailey's left arm and Paislee in her right.**

**Karlee smiled at her niece. "Hey little girl. I'm Auntie Karlee." She smiled. "Thanks for naming her after me, Bails."**

**Bailey smiled. "You're welcome, Sis."**

**Paislee slowly smiled at her mother.**

**Bailey smiled. "Hi Paislee, I'm Mommy." She laughed. "Welcome to world, Princess."**

**Stephen smiled at Cody.**

**Cody smiled. "He's so cute."**

**Bailey smiled. "Sweetie, you want to hold Paislee?"**

**Cody nodded. "Sure." He got up, walked over to Paislee's side and Bailey handed her to him.**

**Cody smiled at his newborn daughter. "Hey Babygirl. I'm Daddy." He smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**Paislee smiled.**

**Karlee smiled. "Can I hold Stephen?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course!" She handed Stephen to her sister.**

**Karlee smiled at her nephew. "Awww! He's adorable!"**

**Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Carey. "You up for some visitors?"**

**Cody nodded. "Come on in, Mom."**

**Carey, Eunice, Kurt, Clyde, Maya, Zack, London, Addison, Woody, Ashley, Liz and Natalie and Bailey's sisters and nieces all came into the room.**

**Carey and Eunice got excited and smiled.**

**Carey smiled. "Oh my gosh, I have two grandchildren!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Guys, we would love for you meet our oldest, who Karlee is holding at the moment. He was born at 1:10pm and weighted in at 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches. His name is in honor of his uncle Zack. Everyone, I'd love for you to meet…Stephen Zachary Martin…"**

**Carey smiled as she walked over to her grandson. "Awww, he's so cute!"**

**Cody smiled. "And I'd like for you to meet our youngest, our daughter. She was born at 1:20pm and weighed the same as her older brother. 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches. Her name is in honor of her aunt Karlee. I would love for you to meet…Paislee Karlee Martin…"**

**Eunice went over to her newest granddaughter. "Oh, Cody. She looks like you…"**

**Clyde laughed. "I can tell she'll be a daddy's little girl."**

**Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah! I can see that too."**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "What do you think, Paislee?"**

**Paislee just grinned at him.**

**Cody sighed. "Okay, she agrees…"**

**Carey smiled. "Can I hold my grandson, Karlee?"**

**Karlee nodded. "Sure." She handed Stephen to her.**

**Carey rocked him and smiled. "He does look like you, Bailey."**

**Eunice smiled. "Can I hold her?"**

**Cody nodded. "Sure, Eunice."**

**Eunice slowly took Paislee from Cody and smiled. "They're beautiful…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thanks, Mom."**

**Shelby smiled at her sister. "How do you feel?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Exhausted…"**

**Shelby smiled. "You can sleep later; we want to see the newest little ones first…"**

**Bailey laughed a little. "Awww, thanks, Shel…"**

**Maya smiled. "I'm finally an aunt! This is so amazing!"**

**Zack smiled. "And I'm finally an uncle!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Maya, for future use get the epidural."**

**Maya smiled. "I will remember that."**

**Bailey giggled. "Good."**

**Kurt smiled at her son. "How do you feel, Son?"**

**Cody smiled. "Really good. I'm a father now."**

**Kurt laughed. "I know."**

**Carey and Eunice handed the twins to Kurt and Clyde got Stephen and Kurt got Paislee.**

**Both smiled at the twins. "They are so small and precious guys…"**

**Cailey smiled. "We know…"**

**Nurse Kaylee came back into the room. "You guys want to keep them in the room with you two?"**

**Bailey and Cody smiled and nodded. "Yes please!"**

**Later that night, around 8:00pm, Paislee and Stephen were asleep and Cody and Bailey smiled at each other. Cody smiled at his fiancé.**

"**We're parent's now, Bay."**

**Bailey smiled. "I know I'm happy."**

**Cody smiled and kissed her cheek. "You might not want me to touch you again…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, we're not having any more kids for a long time!"**

**Cody smiled. "I'm fine with that. Stephen and Paislee are the best thing that ever happened to me…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, that's so sweet, Cody!"**

**Cody smiled again. "You're welcome, Bay."**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Oh my God! Stephen Zachary and Paislee Karlee are here! I'm so happy! :) Oh yeah, on Saturday, April, 14****th**** 2012, my grandmother passed away. I miss her. It's been 2 years. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! I really loved writing this chapter! They are here! Oh gosh, I can't stop talking! Lol R&R and message me if you want!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	11. Trouble With Cailey

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 11:**

**AN: Hi guys! I got a lot of reviews for the birth of Stephen and Paislee! I couldn't wait to upload that chapter, but my internet wasn't working at that moment that's why it took so long. Lol so I hope you like this one too. This one won't be as long because the twins are only newborns. Also, this one has drama just a hint for you. I hope my internet likes me this time lol. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! :) **

**The Next Day:**

**Sunday, April, 15****th****, 2012:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Time: 4:00pm:**

**The next day, Cody and Bailey were able to bring Stephen and Paislee home for the first time. They couldn't wait to bring them home. Bailey was still exhausted from giving birth yesterday, but she could still care for her two newborn children. The morning and early afternoon was crazy. The twins needed to be changed and feed every four hours so Cody and Bailey knew that they would have a long night. And it was now four in the afternoon when Stephen began crying the thirtieth time that day. Paislee isn't that bad. She loves her sleep so she's not as bad as her older brother.**

**Bailey was asleep on the couch when she heard crying. She slowly got up but Cody shook his head.**

"**Bails, go back to sleep. I got him."**

**She yawned. "Are you sure?"**

**He nodded. "Yeah." Cody headed to the twin's nursery and picked up Stephen who was still crying. Cody looked into Paislee's crib, she was still asleep. He smiled as he walked out of the nursery and back into the living room rocking Stephen.**

"**It was just him. Paislee is still sleeping…" She was asleep. He walked over to her and smiled a bit. "Bay?"**

**Bailey slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah?" She sighed. "He needs to be feed again?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Bailey nodded as she took her son from him and began feeding him.**

**Cody kissed her head as he heard Paislee crying. "She's up now? Wow, Paislee that was a long nap…" He walked back into the nursery and walked to her crib. "Hey little girl…" He picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her to sleep.**

**Paislee smiled at her father and then yawned and closed her eyes. She was asleep again. As he was sitting there, Bailey walked back into the nursery. "She's asleep?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, she just wanted to be rocked."**

**Bailey giggled. "I'm happy they are here, but I'm so tired…"**

**Cody smiled. "So am I, Bails. We can do this. Yes, it will be hard raising them right now, but we can do this."  
Bailey nodded. "I know."**

**One Month Later:**

**Tuesday, April, 15****th****, 2012:**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**One month after the twins were born, Bailey and Cody got used to being parents. Their lives are completely different now but they didn't care. Bailey decided to take them for a walk for a bit. But as she was, she saw someone who was just looking at her.**

"**Okay…I'm getting creped out guys; let's go back to the house…"**

**When she got into the house, she layed them in their swings and then someone knocked on the door. She sighed as she opened it. Her eyes went wide who was standing there. She couldn't believe he was here. In Boston? Isn't he supposed to be in Kettlecorn?**

"**Moose? What the hell are you doing here?"**

**Moose smiled at her. "I want to see if we could talk…"**

**Bailey sighed. "What about? We have nothing to talk about, Moose! We aren't together; in fact I don't even care what you do anymore. I have my own life to care about."**

**Moose grinned. "Like what? Little feller? Yeah, I don't see…"**

**Bailey groaned. "Stop right there! We are still together, we're getting married and…." She smiled. "…We have twins now. So, do me a favor, please go back to Kettlecorn and don't come back!"**

**Moose crossed his arms. "You had two kids with him?!"**

**Bailey nodded slowly. "Uh, yes. I just said that, Moose! I had twins with Cody. So?"**

**Moose sighed. "You shouldn't be with him! I thought…"**

**She closed her eyes. "You thought nothing! I love him! I'll be with him if I want! You're not in charge of me anymore! I have my own life to deal with!"**

**Moose shook her head. "You're lying to me…"**

**She breathed deeply. "No, I'm not! Moose, if I didn't love him, I wouldn't be marrying him and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant!"**

**He just leaned in and kissed her, but right after he did, she slapped him in the face. "What the hell?! Why would you freakin kiss me?! Hello? I'm getting married and I have two kids!"**

**Moose walked away until Bailey couldn't see him anymore. She walked into the townhouse and closed the door and put her back to it. "What am I going to say to Cody? Oh God, he's going kill me!" She sat down on the couch, looked at Stephen and Paislee, they were still asleep in their swings and she curled up against the couch and cried herself to sleep.**

**An hour later, Cody came home to find Stephen, Paislee and Bailey all asleep, but he looked over at Bailey, it looked like she has been crying in her sleep. He sat down and rubbed her hair away from her face.**

"**Bails?"**

**Bailey yawned as she opened her eyes; she looked up at Cody and sighed. "Oh…Hey, Sweetie."**

**Cody smiled. "Hey to you too. Are you okay? Were you crying?"**

**Bailey sighed. He knows her so well. Gosh. "Yeah, I'm fine…"**

**Cody shook his head. "No, Bails. You're not fine. You've been crying; now tell me, what happened?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Cody, you're going to freak out…"**

**Cody sighed. "Freak out?" His eyes went wide. "Oh, Bails, don't tell me that you're pregnant again!"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No! Of course not! I'm not pregnant, I promise you!"**

**Cody sighed of relief. "Then what's wrong?"**

**Bailey sighed. "I saw Moose and well, I told him off…" She cooked up. "…After I told him, he kissed me…"**

**Cody's eyes went wide. "He did what?! Bails, please tell me, I'm dreaming and this is a nightmare!"**

**She shook her head. "I wish it was. But it's not…"**

**Cody groaned. "And you let him! Bails!"**

**Bailey sighed. "I slapped him in face, I swear, Cody I wouldn't want him to kiss me!"**

**Cody ran his hand through his hair. "Well, he did!" He got up and began to pace. "Bails, do you even want to marry me?"**

**Bailey just looked at him in shock. "Cody, what kind of question is that? Of course I do!"**

**Cody just had tears in his eyes. "You're showing me that you don't…"**

**Bailey just looked at the twins. "I do love you and I love them! I wouldn't want to anything to hurt you or them!"**

**Cody crossed his arms and wiped his eyes. "Look at what you're doing right now! Bails, you let your ex-boyfriend kiss you and now we're fighting!"**

**Bailey layed her head on the pillow. "I'm sorry…" She sighed. "You know I love you too much…"**

**Cody sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I just need to think…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Cody…" She wiped her eyes. "Please…"**

**Cody shook his head. "I need to think right now…"**

**Bailey yelled at him just because she was upset. "Fine!"**

**Cody walked out of the townhouse and sighed.**

**Paislee woke up and began crying.**

**Bailey groaned. "Paislee…" She got up and picked up her daughter. She groaned. "What have I done? I might have lost him…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Uh oh! Trouble with Cailey! What do you guys think will happen? Who's going to leave? Will they make up? You guys decide! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Let me know tomorrow! R&R!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	12. It's So Much Better When We're Together

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 12**

**AN: Hi! Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! I know the last chapter was crazy I wanted some drama in the story so that was the drama. This one will be better for you Cailey lovers' lol I'm a Cailey fan too, I love them too together! :) Remember to R&R! Oh yeah, when it said a month later, I meant May lol opps!**

**Later that day while Bailey was at the house rocking Paislee, Cody stormed out and headed over to Zack and Maya's. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and then Zack opened the door.**

"**Cody? What are you doing here?"**

**Cody walked into the room. "Bailey and I got into a fight."  
Zack sighed. "Over what? You guys have two kids to care for…"**

**Cody sighed. "We got into a fight over her getting kissed by Moose…"**

**Zack's eyes went wide. "Cody, Moose kissed her. Dude, she wouldn't want him to kiss her! She freakin loves you. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't be getting married to you or Stephen and Paislee wouldn't be here!"**

**Cody sighed. "I'm so damn stupid! Zack, I know she does love me, but I don't know…"**

**Zack sighed. "Listen to me, Bro. She loves you. You love her and those two little babies that need you both to be together!"**

**Cody thought about it. She was crying. She didn't want him to kiss her. "Zack! Oh God, I'm the stupidest person in the world! I might have lost my kids and Bailey! Oh shit…" He walked out the room. "I gotta go! See you later, Zack!"**

**Zack laughed. "Glad I could help!"**

**Back at Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Cody came back and walked into the townhouse and saw Bailey laying the couch with Stephen in her arms. He sighed, sat down and rubbed her cheek.**

"**Bay? Bails?"**

**Bailey opened her eyes and looked at him. "Cody? What are you doing here?"**

**Cody grabbed her hand. "Bails, I'm so sorry what I said. I know that you didn't want him to kiss you. I'm sorry I acting like I didn't love you. I do really love you."**

**Bailey wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I'm sorry too. I love you too. I only want you."**

**Cody smiled. "I know. How are the twins?"**

**Bailey smiled. "They're much better now…"**

**Cody smiled again. "Promise that if we get into fight that we talk through it and not walk away from each other?"**

**Bailey smiled and nodded her head. "I promise. We do work better together then alone."**

**Cody smiled and kissed her hand. "Very true." He looked at their kids. "Stephen and Paislee need us and take care of them as a family."**

**Bailey layed her head on his shoulder. "Yes, they do."**

**Paislee smiled at her father.**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "Hey Princess." He picked her up and cuddled her close to his chest. "She's so a daddy's little girl…"**

**Bailey giggled. "I know…"**

**Later that day, Bailey was in the nursery laying Paislee down when Cody walked into the nursery with Stephen in his arms.**

"**I'm glad we're working together, Bail."**

**Bailey smiled. "Me too. They are very happy babies because they have us as parents…"**

**Cody smiled at Stephen. "I know. We love them and they love us."**

**Later that night, Bailey, London, Maddie, Maya, Liz and Natalie were at Maya and Zack's apartment hanging out because they haven't gotten to see each other ever since the twins were born. **

**Maddie looked at Bailey. "You guys were fighting today?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, we did. Maddie, my ex-boyfriend is an asshole. I swear, he didn't by a clue that I don't want to be with him. We made up today and I'm happy."**

**Maddie smiled. "That's great, Bailey! I'm happy you guys worked it out."**

**Liz grinned. "How are Stephen and Paislee?"**

**Bailey smiled. "They are doing fanatic, Lizzie."**

**Maya giggled. "I've seen pictures on Facebook and they are adorable! Little Stephen looks like you and little Paislee looks like Cody."**

**Bailey laughed. "I know!"**

**Natalie giggled. "How's Cody taking care of them by himself tonight?"**

**Bailey laughed. "He wanted to try it by himself one day, so I agreed for him to take care of them alone tonight. I think he's doing well because I didn't get a text or a call yet."**

**Maya laughed. "He must be doing really good then…"**

**Bailey nodded. "I know…"**

**One Month Later:**

**Friday, June, 15****th****, 2012:**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Time: 2:00am:**

**Another month went by and it was Friday, June, 15****th****, 2012 and Cody and Bailey were off school and finished with their first year of college. Paislee and Stephen are now 2 months old. Cody and Bailey got much better after their fight and went out that night to celebrate that they can do anything even though they got into a fight. Cody was now in kitchen with the twins when Bailey walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Cody." She yawned. "Did you wake up?"**

**Cody nodded as he was rocking Stephen who was crying. "Yeah…They were crying…"**

**Bailey walked over to him and her son. "Where's my little girl?"**

**Cody smiled a little as he looked at his daughter. "Sleeping in her swing…"**

**Bailey nodded and picked her up. "I'm going to bring her upstairs and put her in her crib."**

**Cody nodded. "Okay. Love you…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Love you too." She walked into the nursery and layed Paislee down in her crib and kissed her cheek. "Daddy and I love you, Paislee…"**

**Cody came back into the nursery and laughed as he yawned. "Yes, we do and we love your brother too."**

**Stephen smiled as he was sleeping.**

**Cody layed Stephen down in his crib and then smiled at Bailey. "Well, that was a long two months…"**

**Bailey wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, but it's worth it because it's going to be a long first year…"**

**Cody leaned down and kissed her head. "We can do it together though. Nothing we can't do…"**

**Bailey smiled. "That's right." She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you…"**

**Cody pulled her closer to him. "I love you too, Bails…"**

**To be continued…"**

**AN: Awww! Cailey is back together! I know it's a short chapter again, but I couldn't come up with any other ideas. This chapter was about having to do things together and not give up! :) I love Cailey so I'm actually smiling right now. I hope you liked how they can get through that drama and put it behind them. Happy 4****th**** of July guys! I can't wait to see you're reactions to this chapter, I have a feeling that you guys like this story.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	13. Decistions For The Wedding

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 13:**

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you had a great Fourth of July! :) I'm back with another chapter for you! I hope you like it! I don't own any of the characters, expect for Cailey's, Zaya's, Woody and Addison's kids, Liz, Natalie, Ashley and Matt and any others I create) Lol! R&R!**

**Two Weeks Later:**

**Friday, June, 29****th****, 2012:**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment:**

**Two weeks went by and Bailey brought the twins with her to Zack and Maya's. She and Cody have been planning their wedding for the past week and it's going slow. Really slow. Bailey sat the twins on the counter when Maya came out of the bathroom, drying her hair.**

"**Hey Bailey!" She smiled at her niece and nephew. "Hey guys! They have gotten so big!"**

**Bailey laughed. "I know. So, what did you want to talk about?"**

**Maya smiled. "The wedding. Anything new?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "We only got the date down and when it's going to be. That's mostly it."**

**Maya smiled again. "When and where?"**

**Bailey smiled. "August 23****rd**** 2013 and Cody and I are thinking in Hawaii…"**

**Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Hawaii!" She got excited. "I can't wait for that!"**

**Carey knocked on the door and Maya opened the door. "Hey Carey."**

**Carey smiled as she walked inside and saw her grandchildren. "Thank you for bringing them, Bailey. I've been dying to see them again…"**

**Bailey laughed. "I know. They need to see Grandma Carey…" Just then her phone rang, it was her mother.**

"**Hi Mom."**

**Eunice smiled as she heard her daughter's voice. "Hi Honey. How are Paislee and Stephen?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Doing well. They are now 2 months old."**

**Eunice laughed. "That's wonderful! Have you and Cody planned anything for your wedding?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes. We're thinking of having it in Hawaii and on August 23****rd**** 2013."**

"**That's a good idea, Sweetie!"**

"**Thank you, Mom. How's everyone?"**

**Eunice laughed. "Very busy. Maybe less than you, but you know…"**

**Bailey giggled as she heard Stephen screaming. "I gotta go, Stephen just woke up and he's screaming. Love you…"**

**Eunice nodded. "Bye Bailey."**

**Bailey hung up and picked up her screaming son. "Shh, Stephen…" She shushed him as she slowly rubbed his back.**

**Paislee opened her eyes and grinned.**

**Maya picked up her niece. "Hi Paislee." She layed her on her shoulder. "Well, Bailey I was looking online for wedding dresses and bridesmaid's dresses for you and I think I found some that you might like."**

**Bailey smiled at her. "Thank you, Maya."**

**Maya smiled. "You're welcome." They sat down and Maya handed Paislee to Carey as she pulled out her laptop. She logged in and showed five wedding dresses and bridesmaid's dresses. They all were beautiful. Bailey couldn't decide. She looked at Maya. "I don't know which one to pick."  
Maya laughed. "We can go to the wedding dress store and try them on."**

**Bailey smiled. "Sounds good."**

**Carey smiled. "You two can go find the dresses today; I can watch the twins for you."**

**Bailey smiled. "Really? Carey, are you sure?"**

**Carey nodded. "Of course. You need to take a break."**

**Bailey nodded and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Carey!"**

**The girls got their jackets and picked up Maddie and London and all four of them headed to the bridal store. When they got there, a woman helped them pick out a beautiful dress for Bailey. It was beautiful. It was white, strapless and that went down her knees, with lace to her waist to the bottom of the dress. London smiled at her.**

"**You look beautiful, Bailey!"**

**Bailey was shock. London Tipton said that? Out of all people, London actually was being nice. Wow. Now, she's being nice to her.**

"**Thanks, London."**

**Maddie smiled. "Do you like pink bridesmaid's dresses?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Maddie."**

**Maddie nodded. "Do you want strap or strapless?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Strapless please…"**

**London smiled at Bailey. "I will have the wedding ready by the spring…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thanks, London!"**

**Maddie giggled. "Where's Cody?"**

**Bailey came out after changing back into her regular clothes. "With his brother, father and Kurt's new girlfriend, Victoria. Kurt is in town this week so we are having him over tonight for dinner and he can see Paislee and Stephen again. It's been two months since he saw them."**

**Maddie smiled. "Awww!"**

**Maya smiled again. "That's so sweet!"**

**Bailey grabbed her purse. "I better get going. I have to pick up the twins and bring them home…"**

**Maya smiled. "I'll come with you."**

**Maddie turned to London. "Can I have a ride?"**

**London nodded. "Sure, let's go to my penthouse…"**

**The four girls spit up into their cars and Bailey picked up the twins. She headed to the Tipton, parked her car, grabbed the carriers and headed inside with Maya. They headed up to the 23****rd**** floor and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Carey smiled as she opened the door and was holding Stephen.**

"**Hi girls. Welcome back…"**

**Bailey walked inside and layed the carriers on the floor. "Where's Paislee?"**

**Carey smiled. "Sleeping in my room. She was tired and I just fed them."  
Bailey smiled. "Thank you so much, Carey." She took Stephen from her soon to be mother in-law and walked into Carey's bedroom and picked up Paislee and put them in their carriers. Bailey hugged Maya and Carey good bye and smiled.**

"**Maya?"**

**Maya smiled. "Yeah, Bailey?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you for today. You helped me out a lot."  
Maya nodded. "You're welcome. London, Maddie and I will take care of everything. You take care of Stephen and Paislee and yourself."**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay. I will, Maya." She picked up the carriers and headed out the door and headed back to her and Cody's townhouse.**

**When she got home, she headed inside with each twin her hands. Cody came over and took Stephen's carrier from her.**

"**Hey Bails! How was shopping with London, Maddie and Maya?"**

**Bailey smiled. "It was good. I think I found the bridesmaid's and my wedding dress today."**

**Cody smiled. "That's great, Bails." He took Stephen out of his carrier and sat down on the couch with his son his arms. Bailey took Paislee out and sat next to him.**

"**How was seeing your Dad again?"**

**Cody smiled. "Good. Really good. He says he's moving to Florida with Victoria. Zack and I just met her and she's very nice and Dad thinks she's perfect for him and I think they would make a good couple…"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "That's amazing!" She smiled. "Are we having them over tonight right?"  
Cody nodded. "Yes."**

**Bailey smiled. "Okay."**

**An hour later, Kurt and Victoria knocked on the door and Cody came over and opened the door. "Hi Dad."**

**Kurt smiled. "Cody!" He hugged his youngest. "How are Bailey and my grandchildren?"**

**Cody let him and Victoria and they headed into the living room.**

**Bailey stood up with Paislee in her arms and Kurt hugged Bailey and smiled at his granddaughter. "Hi Bailey. Nice to see you again." He kissed Paislee's head. "She's so big!"**

**Bailey smiled. "I know." She smiled at Victoria. "Hi, I'm Bailey. You must be Victoria."**

**Victoria smiled. "Yes. Nice to meet you, Bailey. I'm Victoria Sanders."**

**Bailey smiled back at Kurt. "You want to hold her?"**

**Kurt smiled and nodded. "I'd love too." He took Paislee from Bailey and rocked her. "Hi Sweetie. I'm Grandma Kurt."**

**Paislee smiled at her grandfather.**

**Kurt smiled at his son. "She looks like you, Son."**

**Cody smiled and looked at Bailey. "Stephen looks like Bailey." He smiled at his son who was in his arms.**

**Stephen just grinned.**

**Victoria smiled at him. "Can I hold him, Cody?"**

**Cody nodded. "Sure, you can, Victoria." He glided his son into her arms.**

**Victoria smiled at Stephen. "He's so cute!"**

**Cody smiled. "Thank you."**

**Soon they ate their dinner, and Stephen and Paislee were fed and put down to bed. In the living room, Kurt looked at Cailey as they were having coffee and cookies.**

"**Do you guys have anything planned for the wedding?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Yes, we are planning on getting married on Saturday August 23****rd**** 2013 and we want it to be in Hawaii."**

**Kurt's eyes went wide. "Really? Are you serious?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah."**

**Victoria smiled. "That's awesome! Congratulations!"**

**Later into the night around 2:00am, Bailey and Cody woke up by the twins crying. Bailey climbed out of their bed and headed into the nursery while Cody went downstairs and made two bottles just case. She picked up Stephen and smiled.**

"**Hey Sweetheart. What's wrong?"**

**Stephen just continued to cry.**

**Bailey rubbed his back and rocked him.**

**Paislee began crying harder as Cody walked into the bedroom; he put the two bottles down and smiled at his daughter as he picked her up.**

"**Hey. Hey, Princess." He rubbed her back. "Shh, Baby."**

**Soon both babies were fast asleep and their parents headed back to bed as well. In Cody and Bailey's bedroom, Cody climbed into the bed with her and both snugged close together. Cody kissed her cheek.**

"**Goodnight, Bails. I love you."**

**Bailey smiled. "I love you too, Cody…"**

**AN2: Okay, this chapter took some time, but here it is! I needed to do a lot today lol. Goodnight guys! And I'll try to update tomorrow or tomorrow night. :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	14. Where are Stephen and Paislee?

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 14:**

**AN: Hey guys! Kelly here again to give you chapter 14! Okay, question for you guys: do you want me to make this story into seasons? How many? You guys choose! I do want all of the kids in the story as well when they grow up. Message me your thoughts! :) R&R and please enjoy! And also, this chapter will have some more drama and maybe through the next chapter. Hint. Hint. :)**

**Two Months Later:**

**Tuesday, August, 14****th****, 2012:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Two months went by and now the twins are 4 months old. Cody and Bailey have been working hard on their wedding; everything is set. The wedding is to be on the beach in Hawaii. Now Bailey was at home with the twins and Cody was at work. After laying them down for a nap, she layed on the couch to take a nap as well and an hour later, she woke up and yawned and walked into the nursery and walked over to the cribs and didn't see the twins. Her eyes went wide.**

"**Oh my God! Where are the twins?! Oh crap…" She began crying and slid down the wall and broke into tears. "My babies…" She got up, ran into the kitchen and called Cody. "Come on! Pick up!"**

**Soon Cody picked up; he could tell something was wrong. "Bails, everything okay?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No, the twins are missing!"**

**Cody's eyes went wide and began to freaking out. "What do you mean 'they're missing', Bails?"**

**Bailey sighed as tears were falling down her cheek. "Cody…I don't know what to do! They're missing! Cody, come home!"**

**Cody nodded. "Okay, I'm coming home! Call the police and I'll be there as soon as possible!"**

**Bailey nodded slowly. "Okay…"**

**After calling the police about Stephen and Paislee were missing, she sat in the nursery in the rocking chair as tears fell down her face. "I'm the worst mother in damn world! They're only four freakin months old!"**

**Cody came home and ran around looking for her and walked into the nursery. "Bay? Are you okay?"**

**Bailey looked at him and sniffed. "No! I'm not okay, Cody! Our two kids are freakin missing and they are only 4 months old!"**

**Cody sighed and rubbed her knee. "Sweetie, calm down. They will be back soon. I promise."**

**Bailey glared at him. "Cody…" She wiped her eyes. "…Are you seriously asking me if I'm okay?! You're asking me to calm down! Oh, I'm not to be calm! Cody, our two babies are missing! Our babies…"**

**Cody hugged her and rubbed her back. "Shh, Bails. The police are on the scene and they will find them…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Oh my freakin God! I can't believe this happening!"**

**Cody kissed her head. "I know, Bails. We will get through this, Sweetie…"**

**Later into the afternoon, Bailey was getting depressed. Her kids weren't home and safe. They were still missing. She was on the couch, watching movies and having ice cream and popcorn. Cody was getting nervous about her and their 4 month old kids. They were scared. No not scared. Terrified. Who could do this?**

**Cody looked at her. "Bails?"**

**Bailey sighed. "What?"**

**Cody sat down next to her. "Bay, everything is going to be okay…"**

**Then the phone rang, Cody stood up and answered. "Hey Zack…"**

**Zack sighed. "Bro, I heard! Did they find Stephen and Paislee yet?"**

**Cody shook his head. "No. They didn't. We're not taking this easy. Zack, who could do this?! They're just 4 months for God's sake!"**

**Zack sighed. "Cody, I really don't know. They will be found soon."**

**Cody sighed again. "I hope so…"**

**Later that night, Bailey was on in their bedroom and was laying on their bed crying. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything. Her heart was broken. Her babies were still missing. Why? Why? She kept saying it in her head.**

"**Why me? What did I do? Is this because I had them so young? Who could do this?"**

**Then she sat up and saw her sister, Karlee standing there. "Karlee?"**

**Karlee sighed. "Sis, are you okay? Cody told me and I came to see if I could do anything…"**

**Bailey chocked up as she began thinking about Stephen and Paislee again. "I don't anyone could do anything! My kids are missing!"**

**Karlee rubbed her back. "They will find them soon. I'm sure they're okay…"**

**Three Days Later:**

**Friday, August, 17****th****, 2012:**

**Three days went by and still nothing. They were still missing. Bailey was a mess. She wouldn't leave the townhouse, she couldn't do anything. She wanted them home. She and Cody wanted to know who did this. London had her father on the case as well. Mr. Tipton said he will try his best to find them and bring them home as soon as possible.**

**London came over and kept Cody and Bailey busy, but Bailey always seemed to think about them. She would break down cry every hour. She couldn't eat but ice cream, popcorn and other snacks. Every time she went into the nursery, she cried, broke down into tears.**

**Bailey was in the living room, trying to think positive. The doorbell rang; London opened the door and saw her father standing there.**

"**Daddy, did you find anything yet?"**

**Mr. Tipton shook his head. "No. Trust me; I'm trying my best, London. My inspectors are trying to tract the person down. They couldn't find anything…"**

**London sighed as well. "I can't believe they didn't find anything yet! Oh gosh…"**

**Cody came to the door. "Zack said he would go looking around the block and see if he can see anything…"**

**London nodded. "Does he have anything to help him?"**

**Cody just looked at him. "London, he's Zack. He has everything to protect himself!"**

**Mr. Tipton nodded. "I'll have one of my men come with him…"**

**Cody nodded. "Sounds good…"**

**Bailey was laying on the couch with her sister and Maya. She was quiet. She couldn't take this anymore.**

**Maya looked at Cody. "Have they found anything yet?"**

**Cody shook his head. "No."**

**Maya sighed. "Damn…"**

**Karlee sighed. "They have to be here somewhere, I mean come on, and they're 4 months old!"**

**Maya pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling Zack to see if he found anything!" She called him and soon he picked up.**

"**Hey…"**

**Maya sighed again. "Did you find anything?"**

**Zack shook his head. "Not the twins, but I did find Stephen's blanket! I think I'm close to find them!"**

**Maya nodded. "Good job, Babe! Just be careful!"**

**Zack nodded. "I will!"**

**Maya hung up and looked at everyone. "He found Stephen's blanket!"**

**Bailey looked at her. "I did notice that was missing too!"**

**Mr. Tipton sighed. "I better get back to work. I promise we will find them!"**

**Cody nodded. "When you do, make sure they go into jail!"**

**Mr. Tipton nodded. "I'll try my best…"**

**With Zack, he was in his car driving around the block and trying to find anything to see if he could figure out where his niece and nephew would be. He was getting pissed. All he found was Stephen's blanket. He parked his car on the side, got out and began walking around with a knife just in case he ran into someone who would want to hurt him. Walking around after ten minutes, he saw two men, walking and laughing. He tried to listen, but it was hard to understand.**

**The first man laughed. "They will never find them ever. She ruined my life, so I'll ruin hers and his! Their kids will be mine for good…"**

**The second men laughed too. "I agree with you. She turned me down and now we can do anything we want with them…"**

**The first man laughed. "I will kill them tomorrow afternoon and ruin their lives for good…"**

**Zack's eyes went wide when he heard everything. "Shit…" He jumped into this car and watched them walk into a building. He took a picture of the building and groaned. "I'll get my niece and nephew back! You will be in jail for good…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Uh oh! Zack might know where the twins are! Who do you guys think they are? Put them in review! You wanted drama, so here's the drama! The twins were kidnapped! Will they be okay? Will everyone find them in time before something bad happens?**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx. *Might not upload until tomorrow!* Hope you liked it!**


	15. Stephen and Paislee Are Finally Back!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 15:**

**AN: Hi! I'm now excited! Zack is about to find them! I'm going to think that I should do at least four seasons if I can; it depends on the chapters' lol. I don't know. I'll see. :) R&R! 20 reviews! Omg you guys! You guys are awesome! Also, this chapter might have taken a long time to upload…Sorry. Also, my computer was not working for me to go on Suite Life Series Fan fiction, so I'm so, so sorry about that! I'm back!**

**Zack was in his car and sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's phone. A minute later, Cody answered.**

"**Hello?"**

**Zack's eyes went wide. "Bro, I think I found the twins! I'm going to save them! If I don't get them in time something could happen!"**

**Cody groaned. "What's going on?!"**

**Zack sighed. "Cody, I have to go! I have to save them now!" He jumped out of his car, ran into the building quietly, being as quiet as possible, he heard crying. "Those little son of…" He ran into the room, saw Stephen and Paislee; he picked them up and ran out the building as fast as he could. Zack put them in the back seat and headed back to Cody and Bailey's townhouse as soon as possible. When he got there, he got the twins and walked into the townhouse. Everyone's eyes went wide.**

**Cody ran over to his children. "Oh my God!"**

**Bailey jumped up and hugged Zack. "Thank you! Thank you!"**

**Zack smiled. "It was scary to get them, but I found them and now they're safe…"**

**A half an hour of having the twins back was amazing. Everyone could relax now, but then after everyone left and Bailey heard the door being knocked on. She took breath. She then thought. She grabbed something to protect herself as she opened the door. There was Matt and Moose. She glared at them.**

"**What the hell?! Why the hell would you take them? Get the hell out of my house! Don't come back or I'll kill you!"**

**Moose laughed. "Oh, you'd yell me? I didn't do anything…"**

**Bailey kept glaring at him. "Oh why you little son a…" She breathed. "I can't believe you would do that!"**

**Cody came over and saw them standing there. He tried to stay calm but it was so hard not to go after him. "What the hell? What did we do to you? Why did you have to take our kids from us?"**

**Moose laughed a little. "You took her from me just like that! She was suppose- to be with me and then she had those two like…"**

**Cody was getting pissed now. That made him go over the edge. "You finish that damn sentence I'll hurt you! She can be with whomever she wants, Moose! I don't control here, I'll let her do what she wants! And you talk shit about my kids again, I'll freakin kill you!"**

**Moose burst out laughing. "Ooo, I'm so scared! You think you can fight me?"**

**Cody sighed. "To protect my children and Bailey, I would!"**

**Moose smirked at him. "Then I would go say goodbye…"**

**Cody looked at Bailey who was looking at him with a terrified look on her face.**

**Bailey smiled a little. "Do it for me and our kids!"**

**Cody nodded as he looked at him. "This is for the love of my life and kids!" And with that, he punished Moose in the face as hard as he could. "And by the way, I'm little anymore, Moose. I'm taller than you and the looks of it, I can beat you up better than you would do to me."**

**Moose just was in shock. As he held his nose and glared at him. "This isn't over!"**

**Cody laughed. "Yes, it is! Goodbye, Moose!"**

**Moose and Matt ran away and got into their truck.**

**Bailey hugged Cody by his waist. "Oh thank God that's over!"**

**Cody smiled. "Let's go back inside, Bay. Maybe we can forget this…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Maybe…"**

**They went inside, closed the door and checked on the kids. Stephen and Paislee were both asleep in their cribs. Cody and Bailey smiled. "They are the cutest little things."**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, they are."**

**Later that day, Zack came over to see his niece and nephew. He picked Paislee and kissed her head. "I love you, Paislee. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Sweetie.'**

**Paislee smiled at Zack.**

**Zack looked at Bailey. "She's so cute, Bails."**

**Bailey smiled as she held Stephen in her arms. "Thanks, Zack." She smiled at him. "Thank you for saving them, I owe you one!"**

**Zack laughed. "No need to thank me, Bailey. I love them so much that I would do anything for them…"**

**Bailey smiled as she put her hand to her heart. "Awww, Zack, that's so sweet of you!"**

**Zack smiled. "You're welcome, Bailey."**

**Cody looked at Zack. "Was it hard?"**

**Zack shook his head. "No. It was very easy. I just heard them crying so I ran in there, grabbed them, got his blanket and drove off as fast as I could…"**

**Cody smiled. "You would make a good father, Zack…"**

**Zack laughed. "I think I agree with you. I believe Maya will be a good mother, she's a good aunt to these cuties."**

**Cody laughed. "I think she will."**

**Bailey laughed. "She told me that she's really proud of you, Zack. You ricked you're life to save your niece and nephew."**

**Zack smiled and nodded. "I know. I have no idea I would do without my little man…" He smiled at Stephen.**

**Stephen giggled at him.**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, I love you too, kiddo."**

**Bailey giggled. "How's school going for you?"**

**Zack smiled. "Really good. I actually love school now. I'm planning on being a business man for magazines and TV shows someday. Maya wants to be a physical therapist."**

**Cody smiled. "That sounds awesome, Bro!"**

**Zack smiled. "You want to be a heart doctor and Bailey was to be a nurse."**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah. Let's hope we can get there. I mean we have Stephen and Paislee now. It might take a longer time…"**

**Zack smiled. "Well, anything Maya and I can do for you, we would be happy to help."**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you!"**

**Zack laughed. "What are we doing for Christmas?"**

**Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."**

**Cody smiled again. "We'll think of something…"**

**Zack grinned. "This will be their first Christmas."**

**Bailey grinned as well. "Then we need to think of something good for them…"**

**Cody smiled at his children. "We will soon."**

**The twins were now home nice and safe. They will thank their uncle Zack soon as they know about what happened, but for right now, their family members will never forget it.**

**To be continued…  
AN: I am so sorry, I took so long! First, my computer wasn't working, it wouldn't let me go on the website, so I was a mess! I thought I couldn't update anymore and I wouldn't be able to let you enjoy this amazing story…I hope I can update more often now. :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	16. The Twins's Very First Christmas

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 16:**

**AN: Hi guys! Okay, I'm going to pray that this chapter will work lol. I hope you like it! R&R! I love writing this for you! I decided on four seasons. Because after the wedding is a new season. Lol so this story is just the beginning! :)**

**Four Months Later:**

**Monday, December, 24****th****, 2012:**

**Christmas Eve:**

**Four months went by and Stephen and Paislee are 8 months old. They have grown up so fast. Cody and Bailey find their kids looking a lot like them. Paislee has curly blonde hair with sea blue eyes with Stephen having brunette hair and brown eyes. Christmas is now here so Cody and Bailey have off; they are in their second year of college. Cody and Bailey are both 19 now. It was Christmas Eve morning when Paislee and Cody were in the kitchen together, he was feeding her cheerios.**

**Paislee giggled.**

**Cody smiled. "You're so cute, Sweetie."**

**Paislee nodded knowing she was cute.**

**Bailey walked into the kitchen with Stephen asleep in her arms. "Good morning you two…"**

**Cody smiled at his fiancé. "Good morning, Bails." He kissed her and then kissed his son's forehead. "Good morning, Buddy."**

**Paislee banged on her high chair with her cup.**

**Cody looked at his daughter. "Oh woah, what's wrong, Pais?" He picked her up and rubbed her back.**

**Paislee giggled.**

**Cody laughed. "You just want to be in my arms huh, Baby?"**

**Paislee giggled again.**

**Bailey laughed. "She's a Daddy's girl."**

**Cody nodded his head. "Of course she is!"**

**Bailey looked at her son. "Stephen, do you think your sister is crazy?"**

**Stephen nodded and giggled.**

**Bailey burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Stephen! You didn't just think that!"**

**Cody laughed too. "Bails, they're twins, but they might be nothing alike."**

**Bailey nodded. "They might not. We don't know."**

**Cody smiled. "I think we can read them the Night Before Christmas…"**

**Bailey smiled. "That sounds good!" Just then her phone rang, she picked up.**

"**Hi London. Everything okay?"**

**London smiled. "Oh everything is fantastic! Matt and Moose are both now in jail! Daddy had them in there late last night…"**

**Bailey now had the biggest smile on her face. "Oh thank God!"**

**Cody looked at her and had a questionable look on his face. "Bails? Everything okay?"**

**Bailey hung up and smiled at him. "Well, we don't have to deal with those two anymore!"**

**Cody smiled. "They're in jail?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes. For good; London said they will be in jail for the next 15 years!"**

**Cody smiled. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" He put Paislee back in her high chair and hugged Bailey tightly. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and then pulled away. "Looks like we're going to enjoy the next 15 years without any drama!"**

**Bailey nodded as she kept a big smile on her face. "I know right! I'm so happy! Our children can live in happiness and amazing life."**

**Cody smiled. "Yes, they can! Hopefully we can get through any other drama before we lose our minds…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course!"**

**Cody smiled at her. "I'm going to get the presents and put them in the living room."**

**Bailey smiled. "Okay."**

**Later that night, Cody and Bailey sat down on the couch with their kids in their swings and Cody began to read The Night before Christmas to the twins. After they read the book, Paislee and Stephen were put down to bed. Laying them down in their cribs, both smiled. Cody looked at her.**

"**I'm gonna miss this year…"**

**Bailey just looked at him with a questionable look. "Why is that, Sweetie?"**

**Cody smiled at the sleeping twins. "Because they were brought to us, born and now they're 8 months old. Bails, it's been almost a year!"**

**Bailey smiled. "I know, Honey. They still have a long way to go. We will be always their parents and they will always need us."**

**Cody nodded as he laughed. "You're right. I guess I'm just getting to overprotective of them. I mean they are our first born children; which means, they will do everything first before our other children can."**

**Bailey nodded as she agreed with him. "Yeah, but they're younger siblings will have to up to them."**

**Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, they will."**

**Christmas Morning:**

**Tuesday, December, 25****th****, 2012:**

**The next morning was Christmas, Cody and Bailey were already up and Stephen and Paislee were still asleep in their cribs. Cody was laying on the couch, his phone rang.**

"**Hey Mom…"**

**Carey smiled. "Hi Cody. Are Paislee and Stephen up yet?"**

**Cody shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"**

**Carey smiled. "I have some presents for them."**

**Cody smiled too. "Oh thanks, Mom! You can come over now since they're sleeping."**

**Carey nodded. "Okay. I'll be there in a bit."**

**Cody nodded. "Okay."**

**A little bit later, Carey and Ellie were there with their presents. Cody smiled at his grandmother.**

"**Grandma! I missed you. I think the twins will be happy to see you!"**

**Ellie smiled at her grandson. "I'd love to see them again! I did miss them a lot. Those pictures aren't the same as seeing them in person. Kurt says the misses them just as much."**

**Bailey came into the room with Paislee in her arms. I think she heard her great grandmother and grandmother were here. She wanted to say hi."**

**Ellie smiled at her great granddaughter. "She's so adorable! She looks a lot like Cody."**

**Paislee grinned.**

**Bailey smiled. "Here hold her. I think she wants you to hold her."**

**Ellie took Paislee from Bailey. "Hi Paislee. I missed you, Sweetheart. I wish I lived a lot closer to you."**

**Cody cleared his throat and shook his head.**

**Ellie smiled and whispered to her. "And your brother, your Daddy, Mommy and aunt Maya and uncle Zack."**

**Cody smiled at his grandmother. "Much better."**

**Bailey looked at Cody. "Be nice…"**

**Cody looked at her. "You know, we haven't seen your parents, grandmother or sisters in a long time. I'm sure your mother really wants to see Stephen and Paislee."**

**Bailey smiled. "They really do. I think we can go there for their first birthday."**

**Carey looked at Bailey. "Can we come too?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I don't think my Mom won't mind. Zack and Maya can go too. They can have their whole family with them on their first birthday."**

**Carey smiled. "Very true."**

**Ellie smiled at Bailey. "I'd love to meet your grandmother, Tracy."**

**Bailey smiled again. "She'll be very happy."**

**Ellie looked at her great grandmother. "I really wish Charlie was still here. He would really love to meet Paislee."**

**Cody looked at Ellie. "Didn't you say Paislee and I looked like him and Zack and Stephen looked like you?"**

**Ellie nodded. "Yes. He would spoil her rotten."**

**Carey nodded. "Yes, he would."**

**Bailey nodded her head too. "He did meet her, he's watching us. My grandfather, Andrew is watching me right now."**

**Ellie laughed. "I'm going to take a guess and say that they met already and they're talking about us right now too."**

**Cody laughed. "Yeah, I think so."**

**Ellie smiled. "I remember when he saw Zack and Cody for the first time. He looked at me said Ellie; I think they will meet the girls of their dreams in high school."**

**Cody smiled at Bailey. "Thank you, Grandpa!"**

**Bailey giggled and blushed. "Oh thanks…"**

**Cody smiled. "You know that I love you, Bails."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know."**

**Later into the afternoon, Zack and Maya came over and everyone opened their presents. The girls got new boots, perfume, carry-on bags and necklace and new earrings from their boyfriends. Everyone got the twins new stuff as well. Bailey, Maya, Carey and Ellie made them blankets, got new clothes, shoes and new car seats. At 8 months, they out grown their other car seats and they were very happy with the new blankets. Stephen was playing with his.**

**Cody was holding his son and Stephen had his blanket on him. "I think he loves it, Bails."**

**Bailey looked at Paislee who Zack was holding.**

**Zack laughed. "She's sleeping with hers on her." He smiled at his niece.**

**Ellie smiled at the girls. "Well, Carey and I have a present for you girls."**

**Bailey and Maya just looked at each other.**

**Carey smiled. "We got your spa gift cards. You can use these anytime."**

**Maya smiled at Bailey. "We are using these next weekend! I'll have London, Maddie and Addison come with us and I don't care what you say, we are going!"**

**Bailey laughed. "Okay. Okay. I'm fine with a free weekend."**

**Carey smiled. "Ellie and I can watch the twins for you."**

**Cody looked at his mother. "Mom, I really don't mind watching them myself. I mean they are my kids after all."**

**Zack looked at her too. "Yeah! Come on, Mom we can watch them…"**

**Carey sighed. "The last time I let you watch little kids; Mr. Moseby was very upset…"**

**Zack sighed. "We were 12! We're 19 now, Mom! Plus, these are Cody and Bailey's kids, they can't be that hard."**

**Cody looked at his brother. "Zack, are you sure? They can get very cranky sometimes…"**

**Zack sighed. "I can handle them, Codes. I mean it will good practice when I have a cranky child someday."**

**Cody nodded. "Okay. I trust you."**

**Paislee giggled at Zack.**

**Zack looked at his niece. "What, Pais?"**

**Paislee just giggled.**

**Cody laughed. "I think she's joking with you, Bro."**

**Zack sighed. "What the heck is that suppose- to mean?"**

**Cody smiled. "She wants to mess with you."**

**Maya smiled and laughed. "Wow, she's good."**

**Bailey smiled. "Well, she's a Martin woman…Or will be…"**

**Cody smiled. "That's right, she's still my baby!"**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay. Okay. Gosh, Cody, you are to overprotective for her and she's not even 1 yet!?"**

**Cody stuck out his tongue at her. "Again, Bails, she'll be my little girl even if she's a teenager."**

**Carey laughed. "Yeah, you'll think that, but she won't. She'll too busy with her friends, school, homework, boyfriends and…"**

**Cody shook his head. "Oh heck no! No boyfriends until 18 and marriage until 21!"**

**Carey, Ellie, Maya and Bailey burst out laughing. "Oh gosh…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Cody, when and if she gets one, you have to be supportive."**

**Cody sighed. "But, Bails! I don't my baby to get her heart broken!"**

**Bailey sighed. "I don't want to either, but she has to see what boys she is looking for someday."**

**Cody sighed and nodded. "Okay, I agree."**

**Bailey laughed. "Thank you."**

**Zack nodded. "But, I might have to look after boys like the old me. One of them, hurt my niece, he's going to get it!"**

**Cody laughed. "Oh I know!"**

**Ellie sighed. "This is going to be a long 15 years!"**

**Carey laughed. "Tell me about it."**

**Later into the night and after everyone left, Stephen and Paislee were fast asleep, so Cody and Bailey were in the living room, snugged up with a blanket on top of them and they were watching Home Alone 2.**

**Cody looked at Bailey. "Merry Christmas, Bails."**

**Bailey smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Cody."**

**Cody leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."**

**She smiled. "I love you too." They shared another kiss and continued watching the movie, knowing the New Year will be the best one of their lives with having their children with them.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I'll start writing the next chapter tonight, but won't be uploading until tomorrow afternoon if my computer lets me! I hope you loved this one! Ellie- Kurt's mother; Zack and Cody's grandmother. Charlie- passed away when the boys were 8 and he's Ellie's husband and Zack and Cody's grandfather. Andrew-Bailey's grandfather-passed away when she was 11 and her grandmother's husband. Tracy is Grammy Pickett's real name. I just made it up because I didn't know her name in the show. :) Just wanted you know and clear all of that up. Lol! By way, my computer does still not like me so this one and maybe many other chapters might take a long time, I've been trying to upload for a long time!**

**R&R! Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	17. Happy First Birthday Stephen and Paislee

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 17:**

**AN: Hello guys! I'm back for chapter 17! Omg, I looked at the reviews and it's now 24 reviews! Thank you! You guys have me wanting to upload a lot more for that. :) Anyways, I hope you guys like this one! R&R and tell me your thoughts and sorry for uploading a little late. My computer still isn't working with me which makes me go nuts. Love you guy's lol.**

**Four Months Later:**

**Sunday, April, 14****th****, 2014:**

**Kettlecorn, Kansas:**

**Happy 1****st**** Birthday Stephen and Paislee:**

**Four months later and now it's Stephen and Paislee's very 1****st**** birthday! They can talk and walk and run all over the place. Cody and Bailey took them to Kettlecorn to celebrate with Carey, Kurt, Victoria. Ellie, Zack, and Maya coming as well. After on the plane for six hours, they took an hour ride and finally arrived to the Pickett's farmhouse, the twins were very excited. They were in the back seat with Zack, Maya and Victoria and Zack helped Stephen out and he put him down.**

**Bailey smiled at her son. "You ready, Buddy?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I ready, Mommy!"**

**Paislee giggled. "I ready too, Mommy!"**

**Bailey laughed as she took their hands. "Come on inside you two."**

**Paislee smiled. "Okay!"**

**Eunice heard the door open, and she turned to see her daughter and Stephen and Paislee. She smiled. "Bailey! You're back!" She smiled at her granddaughter and grandson. "Oh my, they're so big! One already?"**

**Bailey nodded as she hugged her mother. "Yeah, they're one now. It feels like just yesterday I had them…"**

**Clyde came downstairs and looked at his daughter and grandchildren. "Bailey!"**

**Bailey laughed. "Okay, I can see that everyone is going to say that."**

**Clyde smiled. "We have a reason…"**

**Bailey sighed. "You know about Moose trying to hurt them?"**

**Clyde nodded. "The whole town knows."**

**Bailey sighed. "Oh great…"**

**Eunice smiled at Paislee. She bent in front of her granddaughter. "Hi Paislee."**

**Paislee giggled. "Hi!"**

**Eunice smiled. "She's so cute, Bailey."**

**Bailey nodded. "Oh I know. She looks a lot like Cody."**

**Karlee walked into the house using the back door and walked into the kitchen. "Mom…" Her eyes went wide as she saw her sister, niece and nephew. "Bailey! Stephen! Paislee!"**

**Paislee giggled. "Auntie Karlee!'**

**Karlee laughed. "Hi Sweetheart. Happy birthday!"**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Thank you! I one!"**

**Karlee picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I know, little cutie. I see you're very happy."**

**Paislee nodded her head. "I am!"**

**Stephen hugged her legs and smiled at her.**

**Karlee laughed. "Hey Steph! How's it going, Bud?"**

**Stephen smiled. "I one too!"**

**Karlee put Paislee down and picked him up. "I know, Buddy."**

**Stephen giggled. "Where's Uncle Zack, Mommy?"**

**Bailey laughed at her son. "Outside with Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa, Victoria and Auntie Maya, Baby."**

**Stephen nodded. "Okay!"**

**Cody, Zack, Carey, Maya, Victoria, Kurt, and Ellie came walking into the house with all of their stuff. **

**Clyde looked at Bailey, Paislee and Maya. "Woah! That's a lot of stuff!"**

**Maya smiled. "What? We're girls, we have needs!"**

**Paislee nodded and clapped her hands. **

**Clyde put his hands up. "Okay. Okay. This rubbed off on me having 12 girls in the house…"**

**Karlee laughed. "Sorry, Daddy."**

**Clyde looked at Cody. "You are lucky you have a son. Enjoy it while you can!"**

**Cody nodded. "Oh I am! Zack and I just started taking him go carting. He loves it."**

**Clyde smiled. "You do, Steph?"**

**Stephen nodded. "I do!**

**Zack laughed. "We just hope he's nothing like me later on, Clyde. That's the only thing we are all worried about…"**

**Eunice laughed. "I don't think that will happen, Zack. He's Cody's son. Yours is a different story."**

**Zack sighed. "Hey!"**

**Cody laughed. "She's joking…" He looked at her. "You're joking right?"**

**Eunice nodded. "Yes, I'm joking."**

**Zack smiled. "Thank you!"**

**Karlee smiled again. "We have presents for them."**

**Paislee giggled. "Really, Auntie Karlee?"**

**Karlee nodded. "Of course, Sweetie!"**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Cody walked up to her and picked her up. "Is everyone shocked?"**

**Clyde nodded. "Yes, but they are happy that you, Bailey and the kids are safe now. Moose needed to be in jail long ago! He deserves being in jail."**

**Cody nodded. "We know."**

**Eunice looked at Bailey. "Do you remember?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No. They don't. Thank God!"**

**Later that day, Bailey's sisters, Shelby, Payton, Briana, Broke and Scarlett all came over as well to celebrate. They brought presents too. After eating lunch, Cody and Bailey looked at their children.**

"**Steph? Pais? You guys want to open your presents?"**

**Stephen and Paislee got excited and nodded. "Yeah!"**

**Karlee handed Paislee her present. "This is from me, Pais."**

**Paislee nodded as she opened it. She smiled at Karlee. "Thank you!"**

**Karlee smiled back. "You're welcome, Sweetheart."**

**Bailey looked at her sister. "What did you get her?"**

**Karlee giggled. "A pretend cell phone."**

**Bailey sighed. "You didn't! Karlee, she's one, not three!"**

**Karlee laughed. "Oh come on! She'll figure it out way before that, Bails!"**

**Bailey sighed. "Okay fine."**

**Shelby handed Stephen his present. "This is from me and Uncle Luke."**

**Stephen smiled as he opened his. He smiled at his present. "Yay! A truck! Thank you!"**

**Shelby smiled. "You're welcome, Steph."**

**After the twins opened presents, everyone let them play with them for a little bit before having cake. While they were playing though, Eunice and Bailey's sisters wanted to know everything about the wedding.**

**Shelby spoke up first. "Tell us everything about the wedding!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Well, we are all going to Maui, Hawaii. The wedding doesn't really start until 1:00pm, so we have to be ready by at least 12:30 or 12:45pm." She showed them her wedding dress and Grammy Pickett's eyes were wide.**

"**Oh my! That is a beautiful dress!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you."**

**Briana smiled. "What about the bridesmaid's dresses?"**

**Bailey showed them those dresses as well.**

**Brooke's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Wow."**

**Grammy smiled. "Who's your maid of honor?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Okay, this took me a long time to think it over. To not hurt any my sister's feelings, I picked Maya. You guys can understand right?"**

**Shelby nodded. "Of course we can! When I got married I had Mom be mine."**

**Payton nodded. "Same with me. We couldn't decide."**

**Eunice smiled. "I have three sisters. The oldest were each other's maid of honors and Everleigh was mine."**

**Scarlett sighed. "Lucky! One of us has to pick 1 out of 9 sisters! Now that's hard as heck!"**

**Grammy smiled. "I was the same I had three sisters and two brothers."**

**Scarlett sighed. "Now I see where we get the big family from! Thanks guys!"**

**Grammy and Eunice sighed. "Oh it gets worse your Dad had four sisters…"**

**Karlee's were now wide. "Excuse my language, but what the hell? He was the only boy in the family after Grandpa passed, and then he ended up with 10 daughters! Now that's crazy!"**

**Eunice smiled at Bailey. "That's why he was so excited about having a grandson. He and Stephen get along great."**

**Bailey smiled. "I know…"**

**Paige looked at Bailey this time. "Back to the wedding, I really want to know something, but I know it's really none of my business but, are you and Cody going to try for another baby?"**

**At that moment, Bailey was drinking water. After hearing those words, she spit it out and spoke up. "Excuse me? Paige, did you just say what I think you just said?"**

**Paige nodded. "Yeah…" She smiled. "Sooo, are you?"**

**Bailey was now being watched, she sighed. She just didn't know what to say. "To be honest, I have no idea! All I know is that I just had my two twin son and daughter a year ago, don't you think it's a little early?"**

**Scarlett spoke up this time. "Karlee and I are a year apart though, Bails."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know, but still. I don't think I'm ready yet."**

**Payton layed her hand on Bailey's shoulder. "I agree with Bailey. When and if she's ready, she'll tell us. I think. But she's saying she's not ready right now and I understand completely."**

**Maya nodded. "Me too. All I know is Zack and I are getting married before we have any kids! My Dad, Tony would freak on me if I was pregnant right now."**

**Bailey looked at her. "Yeah, he might."**

**Eunice smiled. "We understand that part girls. Trust me."**

**Shelby sighed. "When you and Daddy got married, Mom, I came 9 months later!"**

**Eunice sighed. "I know that, Shelby."**

**Grammy smiled. "At least it was after you got married…"**

**Bailey cleared her throat. "Thanks, Grammy. That makes me feel so much better."**

**Grammy sighed. "Sorry, Sweetie."**

**Bailey sighed. "Yeah, whatever you say, Grammy."**

**After the talk, Eunice brought the cake out. Cody put the candles on and Bailey had the twins on her lap. She smiled at them. "Look guys! There's Daddy and Nana with your cake!"**

**Stephen and Paislee got excited and clapped their hands. "Yay! Cake!"**

**Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the twins. After singing, Cody cut the cake and everyone got a piece. Paislee and Stephen soon had cake all over their faces. Cody and Bailey took a picture.**

**Bailey laughed. "Awww, you guys look so cute. Happy birthday!"**

**Stephen and Paislee smiled. "Thank you, Mommy!"**

**Cody kissed Paislee's forehead. "Happy birthday cutie."**

**Paislee giggled. "Thank you, Daddy!"**

**As the party went on, Stephen and Paislee got tired, so Carey, Ellie, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Stephen, Paislee, Kurt and Victoria headed back home. Kurt and Victoria headed back to Florida with Ellie going back to Settle and Carey, Zack, Maya, Bailey, Cody and the twins going back to Boston.**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**After returning home, Cailey layed their children down to bed and they layed down on their bed, laying close to each other.**

**Bailey smiled at him. "Well, they're one now…"**

**Cody laughed. "Yep and we will be 20 soon. Time as gone by fast."**

**Bailey smiled at him. "We still have a long time to go."**

**Cody smiled and nodded. "Yes, we do, but it's a thing we won't be as ready for as much as we want to be."**

**Bailey laughed. "I know. We'll get through it though. As a family."**

**Cody nodded. "That's right!"**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Happy 1****st**** Birthday to the twins! I wanted this one to be as long as the other ones, but I know the wedding will be much longer! I think it will be 5 chapters long of Bailey and Cody's parties, the night before the wedding, the wedding, the reception and a little bit of the honeymoon. So this is the story for right now until Season 2 will have 22 chapters! OMG lol. I hope you liked this one as well. But I find that the last 5 chapters will be very nice to read. Lol.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	18. The Night Before The Wedding

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 18:**

**AN: Hiiii! I'm finally back to writing the last 4 chapters :( But, Season 2 will be better! I have lots of ideas! Plus lots of you have asked me: "When is Zack going to pop the question to Maya?" I know how I'm going to have him ask her. Don't worry. *Surprise on S2 EP1!* I'm not telling you yet. You guys figure it out as I go on with the last 4 chapters of S1. R&R and I hope you like love this one. Any ideas for S2 leave in review or message me! Thanks! :) Oh yeah, sorry for skipping every 4 months lol. But I decided on 4 chapters because I realized I had no idea how I was going to have them enjoy the parties if they couldn't drink so I just skipped it. The ladies went to South Beach, Mimi and the boys went to Vegas.**

**Four Months Later:**

**Thursday, August, 22****nd**** 2013:**

**The Night Before The Wedding:**

**Maui, Hawaii:**

**At the Grand Hawaiian Hotel:**

**In Bailey's Suite:**

**Four months and then it was night before the wedding. The ladies, Bailey, Maya, London, Addison, Maddie, Shelby, Payton, Briana, Brooke, Scarlett, Karlee, Paige, Sophie, Delilah, Eunice, Carey, Grammy, Ellie, Veronica and with Paislee and Taylor and Veronica were in Bailey's suite. Carey spoke up and smiled at Bailey.**

"**How are feeling about tomorrow, Bailey?"**

**Bailey sighed. "I don't know. I feel nervous and happy at the same time."**

**Carey laughed. "I felt the same time when I was getting married to Kurt 19 years ago."**

**Maya sighed. "You got a divorce 19 years ago?"**

**Carey nodded. "Yes."**

**Bailey had Paislee on her lap. "This little princess is ready for tomorrow."**

**Maya looked at her niece. "Are you, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded and giggled. "Yes, Auntie Maya! I ready tomorrow!"**

**Karlee looked at Maya. "Everything's set right?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes. I'll tell everyone tomorrow morning. Right now, let's enjoy Bailey's last night as a single woman…"**

**Bailey looked at Ellie. "How were you when you were getting married to Charlie?"**

**Ellie just smiled. "I was the same as you. I'll tell you the story of when we met. I was eighteen and I just started college. He was also eighteen and we were at the park with some friends. I was with my friends, Beth, Amy and Leah when he came up to me."**

**Bailey smiled. "What did he say?"**

**Ellie kept smiling. "Well, he sat down next me and smiled. My girlfriends just walked away to give us some space. After an hour of talking, we ended up knowing mostly everything about each other. Oh, I remember it as if it was just yesterday. We went on a few dates, I met his sister and brother and parents. Oh, his sister, Macy loved me. She loved me like her own sister."**

**Bailey sighed. "Did she pass away too?"**

**Ellie nodded slowly. "Sadly, yes. She was I believe 5 years older than Charlie and then their brother was born 2 years after Charlie. Charlie's brother, Bradin is still heartbroken about his sister and brother are both gone, but I visit him mostly every 1 month."**

**Maya had tears in her eyes. "Awww, that's so sad, Ellie. I feel bad for him…"**

**Ellie nodded. "Somehow, I make him feel better. They both passed happily. Even if it was unexpected."**

**Maya placed her hand on her heart. "Awww! That's so sad…"**

**Karlee smiled at his sister. "Okay! Present time girls!"**

**Bailey sighed. "Oh God…"**

**Paislee yawned and looked at her mother. "Mommy, I tired…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay, Sweetie. Come on…" She picked up her daughter and carried her into her bedroom and layed her down. "Goodnight, Paislee. I love you."**

**Paislee nodded. "I love you too."**

**Bailey walked into the main room and sat down on the couch and the girls continued to talk.**

**Meanwhile, with the boys, it was the same time and the boys, Cody, Zack, Kurt, Clyde, Todd, Woody and Liz's boyfriend, Kevin were in Cody's suite and were also talking. Kurt smiled at his youngest son.**

"**How are you feeling, Son?"**

**Cody had Stephen on his lap and smiled. "Dad, I've been waiting for this day for 6 years! I'm excited and I can't wait to marry her."**

**Zack looked at him. "You already seemed like you guys were married."**

**Cody laughed. "Thanks, Zack."**

**Kurt smiled. "I'm excited to have Bailey has my daughter in-law."**

**Cody smiled at his son. "Thanks, Dad."**

**Clyde smiled at Cody. "I know you are much better for my daughter. Yeah, we did end up on the wrong page at first, but I am so proud of the both of you."**

**Cody gave him a questionable look. "What do you mean?"**

**Clyde smiled. "Look around, Cody. You stayed with her through her pregnancy, you both raised Stephen and Paislee as a family, you stood up for her and your kids when they 'you know' and the time you guys had a fight, and you stayed through everything."**

**Cody smiled again at Stephen. "It's because I love her, I'll always love her. I'll always love Stephen and Paislee. I'd do anything for them. I remember we had to do the marriage project, I was whinny and didn't listen, I should have been nicer to her, but I wasn't. After that fight, I realized that I can't just let her do everything. I ended up giving her flowers, and I mean a lot of flowers! Anyways, I told her that if I ever do break my legs, I would walk on the earth to do anything…"**

**Zack sighed. "Yeah….Sorry about the water shooting thing, Bro."**

**Cody just glared at him. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, Zack…"**

**Zack sighed. "I said I was sorry!"**

**Cody shook his head. "Yeah, but she still remembers it!"**

**Kurt cleared his throat. "Boys…"**

**Cody sighed. "Sorry."**

**Stephen looked at his father. "Daddy?"**

**Cody smiled at his son. "Yeah, Bud?"**

**Stephen yawned. "I tired…"**

**Cody laughed. "Alright, let's get you to bed then…"**

**Stephen clapped his hands. "Yay!"**

**Cody laughed as walked into his bedroom and layed him on the bed with the covers over him. "Goodnight, Steph. Love you, Buddy. See you in the morning."**

**Stephen nodded. "Goodnight, Daddy."**

**Cody rejoined the boys and sat on the couch next his brother and father.**

**Kurt grinned. "Are you two staying here for your honeymoon?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah. Zack and Maya said they would take Stephen and Paislee back with them for that week."**

**Kurt smiled. "That's sweet of you, Zack."**

**Zack blushed a bit. "Well, they are mine and Maya's niece and nephew. So, we are excited to have them with us…"**

**Cody grinned at his brother. "Sooo, Bro, when are popping the question to her?"**

**Zack was now being looked at from all of the guys. He sighed and then blushed as he smiled. "Well…I was thinking of doing it here. Before we leave Hawaii."**

**Cody smiled at his brother. "That's great, Bro! Do you have the ring?"**

**Zack turned around and grabbed his jacket and took out a velvet box just like his brother did a year ago. "Yeah, it's right here. I brought before we left for Vegas."**

**Cody's eyes went wide. "And you didn't tell me! Bro…"**

**Zack held up his hands. "Sorry…" He sighed. "I wanted everyone to know without her in the room…"**

**Cody nodded. "Okay. I see your reason."**

**Zack smiled. "Thanks."**

**Kurt smiled. "I do love Maya as well. She'll be a good wife and mother just like Bailey will be to Cody, Stephen and Paislee."**

**Zack smiled. "Uh, thanks, Dad."**

**Kurt laughed. "Son, I'm not lying, you know I'm right."**

**Zack nodded. "I do."**

**Soon the boys called it a night, and went to bed. Cody climbed next to his son. "I love you, Buddy."**

**Back with the girls, they too were calling it night as well, but expect Bailey and Maya. Maya and Bailey were curled up on the couch in their pajama pants and tank tops and slippers. Maya looked at Bailey.  
"Are you excited about tomorrow, Bails?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I am. I can't believe I'm so close to being Mrs. Martin."**

**Maya laughed. "I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy about Zack and me…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Me too. I think we'll be sister in-law's someday."**

**Maya smiled as well. "I'd like that. I do love Zack. So much…"**

**Bailey kept smiling. "Same with me. I love Cody. Now, I'm marrying him…" She paused. "…I'm getting married…"**

**Maya laughed. "Yes, you are and I'm so happy that you are getting married to him. Stephen and Paislee are very happy kids."**

**Bailey smiled as thought about her babies. "Yes, they are. They are being raised in a loving big family."**

**Maya blushed. "Awww, thanks, Bailey."**

**Bailey smiled back. "You're welcome."**

**Maya sighed. "Do you think Zack will ask me someday?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course! Like you said, you guys love each other. He loves you and you love him."**

**Maya smiled. "I know."**

**Bailey began getting tired. "You mind if I go to bed now?" She looked at her phone. "It's 11:45. We have a long day tomorrow…"**

**Maya smiled. "Sure, I'm going to bed too."**

**Bailey and Maya went into their bedrooms and Bailey climbed next to her daughter. She smiled at her.**

"**I love you, Princess."**

**To be continued...**

**AN: OMG Cailey is getting married soon! Yay! I'm so pumped to write the wedding! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! After a little bit of the honeymoon, Season 2! I don't know long that season will be, but there is going to be a big surprise in the first chapter! Remember, if you think what is message me or put in a review!**

***Won't upload either tomorrow night or Monday.***

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	19. Cailey's Wedding Day!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 19:**

**Cailey's Wedding Day:**

**AN: OMG! Cailey is getting married! Yay! This chapter is all about you Cailey lovers! Counting me! :) Now R&R and tell me what you think of the wedding! Again, I might have taken some time writing this one because it is going to be long! Lol. Enjoy!**

**The next day, Friday, August, 23****rd****, 2013, her wedding day. Bailey was still sleeping with her daughter next to her. It was 9 in the morning when Maya shook her shoulder.**

"**Bailey?"**

**Bailey slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Maya. "Oh, hey, Maya."**

**Maya smiled. "Come on, you have to get up. It's your wedding day!"**

**Bailey slowly got up and smiled. "I know." She got out of the bed and put her robe on. She looked at her daughter. "Should we wake her up?"**

**Maya nodded. "You take a shower, then we can eat, and then we can all get dressed."**

**Bailey giggled. "Okay."**

**Paislee ran into the main room. "Mommy!"**

**Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Hi Princess."**

**Paislee giggled. "I'm excited!"**

**Maya smiled at her niece. "Hi Pais!"**

**Paislee giggled and smiled. "Hi Auntie Maya!"**

**Four hours went by and the ladies were all dressed. Maya was in her maid of honor dress, which is blue and short, and strapless. Addison, Liz and Natalie are also blue. The mothers are the same, so mostly everyone has to wear blue, since it is the beach. Bailey wasn't ready yet, so she hasn't came out yet. Paislee matched with her mother, but not everyone knows what her dress looks like. After a while, she came out and everyone was speechless, no words at all. Bailey smiled at everyone.**

"**What do you guys think?"**

**Eunice smiled at her daughter. "You look so beautiful, Honey!"**

**Bailey just smiled. Her dress was so beautiful. It was a short, strapless, and lacy with small diamonds around her waist, diamonds that aren't real and the dress had a long shirt that flowed from the back, from her waist and down to her angles. The veil had a small crown and the veil was long and it was all lacy. Her hair was straight from the top, but curly from the middle and all the way from the bottom.**

**Paislee giggled. "Mommy, you look beautiful!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, thank you, Baby."**

**Ellie smiled. "I know my grandson, he might be speechless…."  
Bailey giggled. "As long as he gets his voice back before our vows then I'll be fine with that."**

**Carey smiled at her soon to be daughter in-law. "He will, Bailey."**

**Bailey nodded. "I bet I'm going to be speechless when I see him too."**

**Maya laughed. "Well, we have all the girls dressed; I'll text Zack and see if the guys are all dressed."**

**Cody's Suite:**

**Cody and Zack and the guys were all dressed. Kurt, Clyde, Woody and Todd, Kevin and Natalie's new boyfriend, Brad were all dressed. The guys were wearing all blue as well. Stephen was matching his father like Paislee was matching their mother with her dress. Cody was getting excited, nervous; gosh he didn't know what he was feeling.**

**Kurt looked at his youngest. "Son, you okay?"**

**Cody just nodded. "Yeah, I'm just I don't know…" He paused. "…Nervous."**

**Kurt laughed as he layed a hand on his shoulder. "You love her right?"**

**Cody nodded. "Of course I do, Dad!"**

**Kurt nodded as well. "Then think of her, don't think of you being nervous."**

**Cody nodded again. "I'll try not to. Thanks, Dad that helped."**

**Kurt smiled. "Anytime."  
Stephen came over and smiled at his grandfather. "Grandpa!"**

**Kurt laughed. "Hey kiddo."**

**Zack reserves a text from Maya. "Maya just texted me that the ladies are ready."**

**Cody nodded. "Okay."**

**Clyde smiled. "I'll go get Bailey." He smiled at Cody. "I'll see you in a little bit with my daughter…"**

**Cody smiled. "I'll be there…"**

**Soon everyone headed out to the beach so the wedding could begin. Their family members were all seated. Zack and Cody were waiting there with the priest, the music started, Maya, Liz, Natalie and London came down as the maid of honor and bridesmaids; and Stephen and Paislee walked down the aisle, Paislee, of course had the flowers, she dropped the flowers and that made Zack and Cody smile at her. When they got to the priest, Maya pulled Paislee close to her and Zack did the same to Stephen. Soon the bride march began; Cody was getting excited as he knew he was going to see her for the first time that day. As she and Clyde came to the end of the aisle, they smiled at each other.**

**Zack looked at his brother. "How did you land that?"**

**Cody shrugged and smiled. "I really don't know."**

**Zack just smiled and laughed.**

**When they get to the post, the priest spoke up.**

"**Who gives this man to marry this man?"**

**Clyde smiled. "I do." He kissed his daughter's cheek after handing her to Cody. He sat down next to Eunice.**

**The priest smiled. "Welcome to the wedding these two people. They decided to make their love finally one. From what they have told me, they have known each other for 13 years now and they really do love each other. Cody and Bailey have two kids, Stephen and Paislee, who are here as the flower girl and ring bearer. They always had plans on their wedding, so today they make it official." He smiled at them. "Take your hands in your own."**

**Bailey handed Maya her bouquet of flowers, faced Cody again as they brought their hands together.**

**The priest smiled. "Cody, would you want to go first?"**

**Cody nodded; he smiled at Bailey, held her hands in his. "Bails, today I want to say how much I love you. We have Stephen and Paislee now; I can't wait to see what our future holds us. Yes, we have been through a lot, raising them is very rough, even though so much as change through our lives. After having our children, we have changed. Older amazing parents; even though, we will have some more learning and very exciting years to go through. With our future children someday coming, we will be a great family. I can't wait to see them grown up; go through school, and growing up before our eyes. Bails, I seriously love you too much. So, today we are finally becoming husband and wife and I can't wait." He smiled at her. "…I love you. I'll always love you no matter what happens…"**

**The priest smiled at Bailey. "Bailey?"**

**Bailey slowly nodded. She knew she had tears in her eyes; she wiped the tears away before speaking up.**

"**Cody, today I want to say how much I love you too. We have a family now; Stephen and Paislee mean so much to us that I can't wait to see what our future holds us. With our children by our sides, that's what I can't wait for. Seeing them grow up in a family that loves them as much as anything. I love you so much that it's so unbelievable. Things have changed for us, but I don't care, I'm glad that our lives ended up like it is now. For now on, we will be husband and wife, I seriously can't believe it's finally happening, we have been together for such a long time that I'm surprised that we haven't gotten sick of each other yet…" She laughed a little. "…I guess we love each other to much too actually be sick of each other. It has been a long year for us, but I can't wait to see what our lives led us as we older. So, I have to say now is, I love you…"**

**The priest smiled. "Rings please…"**

**Stephen placed them in Zack's hands and he handed them to the priest. "These rings are a symbol of your love and happiness." He smiled at Cody. "Cody, place this ring on her left ring finger and say this ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."**

**Cody nodded as he took and ring and placed it on her finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you…"**

**The priest smiled and gave Bailey the other ring. "Bailey, place this ring on Cody's ring finger and say the same."**

**Bailey placed the ring on Cody's ring finger and smiled at him. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you…"**

**The priest smiled at Cody. "I now pounce you husband and wife…" He smiled. "Cody, you may now kiss your bride…"**

**Cody smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice…" He leaned down and kissed Bailey passionately.**

**After they pulled away, the priest smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen I now pounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin…"**

**The crowd smiled and clapped as they all stood up.**

**Cody and Bailey both walked down the aisle and smiled. They got to the end and Cody picked her up and she laughed. "Okay, put me down…"**

**He smiled at her. "I love you, Mrs. Martin…"**

**Bailey smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Martin…"**

**To be continued…"**

**AN2: OMG Cailey is finally married! Sorry it took so long! I was busy with work, summer school and whole bunch of stuff at home *Sad face* my brother and sister do nothing, so I do mostly everything at home! Sucks right? Anyway, I seriously couldn't wait to upload this chapter for you, I know I said Monday, but I got busy. Lol. I hope you loved this one! I cried as I wrote their vows, it was so hard. :) Two more chapters and Season 2! Yay!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	20. The Reception

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 20:**

**AN: Hiiii! Okay, guys I have two more chapters until Season 2! Most of you are wondering about Agnes, yeah I don't know how I'll fit her in, but I'll figure something out. Lol, I know you guys are dying for Season 2! So am I! :) R&R and…Enjoy!**

**After the wedding, Cody and Bailey were getting pictures done, while their guest and children headed the reception. After the pictures were done, they headed to the reception hall to have the party. Everyone was sitting in their seats when Zack grabbed the microphone.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pledger to announce my brother and new sister in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**Both Cody and Bailey walked into the reception room arm in arm. Bailey changed into a short, lacy and strapless dress that went to her knees and her hair was still curly and had no veil. Everyone got flip flops and then after Cody and Bailey sat down at their table, Zack spoke up as the waiters severed them all salads, but it was only 3:00pm; so the salads should fill them up until dinner. Everyone could pick their own dressings. But the salads were the same.**

"**Hi everyone, I'm Zack, Cody's twin brother. I am so proud of these two. They have been through a lot, but somehow they still make each other and their kids happy. I don't know how they do it, but I'm proud of them. I'm so happy today that have finally mad their love bigger and better has husband and wife. Stephen, my nephew, and Paislee, my niece are the best thing that ever happened to me, my brother, my new sister, Maya and our friends and family." He looked at his brother. "So, Bro, Sis, I have to thank you. Thank you for being amazing parents to them." Zack smiled. "Anyways, Codes, Bails, I have to say, I know that I don't really know about marriage at all, but I seriously know you two will have amazing married life. All you have to do is respect, listen, and care and if you get into a fight never ever go to bed mad at each other…"**

**Everyone began laughing**

**Zack laughed as well. "…Okay, Broseph, I have to also say, never ever say something that might make her hate you, and if you do…Well, I think you know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyways, talk to her and say you love her and also say it was your fault, even if it was already your fault…"**

**That also made the crowd burst out laughing.**

**Zack nodded. "Cody, dude if you need me for anything, please call me and if Stephen needs to hang with me sometime, we can always hang out, and if you find that he's teenager that acts like me, you can blame me."**

**That also made everyone laugh again.**

**Zack laughed again.**

**Maya looked at him. "Zack, I think you said enough…"**

**Zack nodded. "Okay…" He smiled. "Cheers to my sister and brother, Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**Everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers!"**

**He passed the microphone to his girlfriend.**

**Maya smiled. "Hi everyone, I'm Maya, Zack's girlfriend and Zack and I have been together for three years now and I was very excited when Stephen and Paislee were born, they are my niece and nephew and I couldn't wait to see Paislee. Oh my, she is such a big girl. Stephen, I hope he doesn't end up like Zack."**

**That made everyone burst out laughing.**

**Maya laughed. "…And if he does, I will seriously teach him how to change because I am not having my nephew end up like his uncle…" She smiled at Cailey. "Okay enough with the twins, Cody, Bailey, oh my gosh, it has been so long and now you are finally married! First things first, I know you guys will be just fine. Yeah, you will have some fights but I know you can work it out. Like Zack said, never go to bed mad at each other, and if you do, please make up least while you are laying in bed." She laughed. "…Today, you became one. You have a future family waiting and I can't wait to see what they will end up like. I know they will all be smart, just like you two." She smiled and laughed. "Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**Everyone raised their glasses again and smiled. "Cheers!"**

**After the maid of honor and best man speeches, Zack and Maya spoke up.**

"**Now I'm sure you all want to see these to dance together, so Cody, Bailey, come right out and show us what you got…"**

**Cody stood up and helped Bailey up. They both headed out to the dance floor and began dancing.**

**As they were dancing together, Cody had his arms around her waist, pulling her close and Bailey wrapped his arms around his neck. They smiled as they were dancing in slow motion, looking into each other eyes, smiling, holding each other in their arms and they just couldn't believe they were married.**

**After they danced, Maya smiled. "Okay, it's time for the mother-son and father-daughter dance."**

**Clyde met Bailey and Carey met Cody and they began to dance together. With Cody and Carey, she smiled at her youngest son.**

"**Cody, I'm so proud of you…"**

**Cody looked at his mother. "Why is that, Mom?"**

**Carey smiled. "You are caring for Bailey, Stephen and Paislee and yourself. Stephen and Paislee are of course my very first grandchildren, so I'm so proud of how they ended up like this. Stephen, just like Bailey, Paislee is just like you. I can see them growing up in a great family. Yes, you and Bailey are only in college, but look at how far you have gotten."**

**Cody smiled. "Yeah, I know. I do it because I love them, Mom. They are my life; I'd do anything for them."**

**Carey smiled. "I know that. I believe that. I also know someday, Paislee will be a beautiful, smart and wonderful young lady just like her mother."**

**Cody smiled as he thought of his daughter. "Yeah, I can see that. She will. I just hope I will be fine getting through those friends, fights, fights with her future boyfriends, getting her heartbroken and fights with her friends…" He breathed. "…Can I deal with that?"**

**Carey laughed a little. "Honey, you will do just fine. I promise, and if she does get her heartbroken someday, she will. She'll get through it on her own, you can help her get through it, but you can't take her pain away, she's the only who can."**

**Cody nodded. "You're right. Yeah, I can at least help, if she lets me anyway. I know Bailey might want to talk to her first. Paislee might want her mother's advice first before mine…"**

**Carey nodded. "She might, Cody, but I know she'll always be a daddy's little girl."**

**Cody smiled at that. "Yeah, she will…"**

**Meanwhile with Bailey and Clyde, they were having the same talk, but some things were different.**

**Clyde smiled at his daughter. "Bailey, I have a feeling I'm not the main man in your life now…"**

**Bailey sighed, but kept smiling. "Daddy, you will always, but I'm married now. Cody is my husband, you can trust him right?"**

**Clyde nodded. "Of course I can. He does really care about you, Paislee and Stephen. I saw how he really loves you three."**

**Bailey smiled. "He does love me and I love him. We both care about our kids. We will care about our future children and I can't wait to meet them. Daddy, I know Paislee will be a daddy's girl."**

**Clyde smiled. "She will be a daddy's girl. Bailey, after you told me you were pregnant, I was scared for you. But, I'm happy for you now. You have been having a long year, but you made it through."**

**She smiled. "I know. We will have a lot more long years, but we can make it."**

**Clyde nodded. "Of course…"**

**Soon everyone had sat down to have dinner. Everyone talked, laughed and had a good time as they ate their dinner. After everyone had eaten, they all went back to dancing and enjoying their time. Cody and Bailey were sitting down when Cody smiled at his wife.**

"**You look beautiful, Bails…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Cody."**

**Cody kissed her cheek. "I love you, Baby."**

**Bailey giggled and blushed. "I love you too…"**

**Paislee ran over to her father. "Daddy!"**

**Cody looked at his daughter. "Hey Babygirl. Are you having fun?"**

**Paislee giggled and clapped her hands. "Yeah, I am, Daddy!"**

**Cody smiled as he picked her up and put her on his lap. "That's good, Princess. Where's your brother, Sweetheart?"**

**Paislee giggled and shrugged. "I don't know, Daddy…"**

**Stephen then ran over and giggled. "Mommy! Daddy!"**

**Cody smiled at his son. "Hey Steph, are you having fun?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yeah, Auntie Maya and I danced, but then Uncle Zack wanted to dance with her."**

**Bailey laughed. "You want to dance with me, Steph?"  
Stephen nodded. "Yeah, Mommy! Can we?"**

**Bailey got up; picked up her son and then both began to dance together.**

**Paislee looked at Cody. "Daddy, can we dance too?"**

**Cody nodded. "Sure, Babygirl."  
Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Cailey began dancing with their children soon and soon everyone danced as well. With Zaya, they were dancing close together and Zack smiled at his girlfriend.**

"**So, does this bring you some ideas, Babe?"**

**Maya nodded. "A little bit, but first we have be engaged. We're not engaged yet."**

**Zack nodded. "I know, Maya. We will be married soon, we just need more time, and you know what I mean?"**

**Maya nodded. "I know I do, Zack."**

**Zack smiled. "You know I love you right?"**

**Maya nodded. "I love you too, Zack." She leaned in and kissed him.**

**Zack pulled away as he smiled at her.**

**After everyone danced, the cake was taken out for everyone to eat. The cake was a 6 layer cake, it was chocolate, fudge and the icing was vanilla. Cody and Bailey cut the first piece and the let the professionals. After cake, there was more dancing, Paislee and Stephen were dancing with their grandparents, Carey and Kurt.**

**Soon after everyone enjoyed the cake, it was time to Bailey to throw her bouquet. The single ladies all got out on the dance floor and she put it over her shoulder and the ladies were waiting for her to throw it over her shoulder. Soon she did and Maya and London began to fight for it. Soon Maya got it from London, but no one was hurt. After Bailey, Cody had his turn to throw the garter. Bailey sat down on a chair, Cody got on one knee and began sliding it her leg, and he got lots of catcalls. After he throws it, Zack caught it and then Maya and Zack shared a dance.**

**Later into the night, the reception was finally over, Cody and Bailey headed to the honeymoon suite. When they got to the honeymoon suite, Cody opened the door, turned to his wife and smiled at her.**

"**Welcome to the honeymoon suite, Bails." He picked her up into her into his arms and carried her into the honeymoon suite and layed her on the bed.**

**She smiled at him. "Well, we are married now, why don't you show me that you love me?"**

**He smiled. "Of course…" Cody layed on top of her leaned in and kissed her. "I love you…"**

**She giggled. "I love you too…"**

**For the rest of the night they made love and they knew they would have a wonderful marriage, with their children, Stephen and Paislee with their other future children someday. They would stay in Hawaii for their honeymoon for a week. Stephen and Paislee are staying with their aunt Maya and uncle Zack for the week until their parents come back. They knew they would have amazing time alone for a whole week.**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Yay! One more chapter until Season 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I loved writing this chapter! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	21. Honeymoon and Zack's Surprise For Maya

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 21:**

**AN: Hiiii! Last chapter of the first season! OMG! Yay, I'm so excited! So, I would say this chapter is for *Both Cailey and Zaya Lovers!* Not kidding...Zack has a big surprise for Maya and Cailey is in for another surprise of their own in the first episode of Season 2! Oh yeah, when I was writing the other chapter, and then I read it, I did see missed spelling. Sorry about that. R&R and enjoy the last chapter!**

**Boston, Massachusetts:**

**Sunday, August, 25****th****, 2013:**

**In Boston, Zack and Maya just woke up. They were in Hawaii for Cody and Bailey's wedding and they had a good time; they just got home last night and Cody and Bailey are still in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Zack and Maya took Stephen and Paislee until they get home from Hawaii in a week. Paislee was just fine spending time with her Aunt Maya and Stephen couldn't wait to hang with his Uncle Zack. While Maya was in the shower, Zack was making breakfast. Yes, Zack-making breakfast himself, it's crazy. At first, everyone thought someone took his brain and switched with someone else's, but no. Zack decided to change his ways and he is happy that he did.**

**Stephen began crying and Zack dropped what he was doing and walked into the bedroom where they had the twin's cribs and everything they would need. Walking over to his nephew, he picked him up and smiled at him.**

"**Hey Buddy. Are you okay?"**

**Stephen nodded. "I hungry, Uncle Zack…"**

**Zack laughed. "Okay. Come on, I have breakfast cooking now, you can watch TV while I make you breakfast. What do you want, kiddo?"**

**Stephen giggled. "Pancakes please!"**

**Zack laughed. "Sure, Steph, how did you sleep?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Good! I had a dream that I was superman and I saved everyone!"**

**Zack laughed and smiled. "Ah, yes. I remember having those dreams too…"**

**Stephen giggled. "Did you save everyone?"**

**Zack laughed. "Yeah, I did."**

**Maya came out of the bathroom and was changed into a nice red shirt with jean shorts and was brushing her dark brown hair. "Hey Babe." She smiled at her nephew. "Good morning, Steph!"**

**Zack smiled at her. "Hey Maya."**

**Maya leaned down and kissed Stephen's cheek.**

**Stephen giggled.**

**Zack looked at her and crossed his arms. "Hey! I saw that!"**

**Maya leaned over and kissed him. "Oh come down, he's one for God's sake!"**

**Stephen stuck out his tongue at Zack. "Yeah, I'm only one!"**

**Zack sighed. "Okay fine."**

**Paislee ran into the room. "I up!"**

**Maya laughed. "Hey Pais." She walked over, picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How did you sleep, Sweetheart?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Good!" She looked at Zack. "Hi Uncle Zack!"**

**Zack smiled. "Hey Baby. Are you hungry?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I am!"**

**Zack smiled. "What do you want, Princess?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Cereal please!"**

**Zack laughed. "What kind?"**

**Paislee smiled. "Um…Cinnamon French Toast, please!"**

**Zack nodded. "Anything for you, Pais."**

**Maya sat her down in her high chair and Stephen in his and she began making Paislee her cereal and Zack continued making Stephen his pancakes.**

**After the kid's breakfasts were done, Maya feed them as Zack made their breakfast.**

**Maya smiled at her niece and nephew. "Are you guys ready for a fun week with us?"**

**Stephen and Paislee nodded. "We are!"**

**Maya laughed. "Good…"**

**Maui, Hawaii: Same Time:**

**In Hawaii, Cody and Bailey were walking on the beach together. They were having a good time, but they do miss their children. They knew Zack and Maya were taking good care of them. Cody smiled at his wife.**

"**We have a whole week in Hawaii. We can do anything we want. Do you want to go want to out tonight?"  
Bailey nodded. "Of course."**

**Cody smiled. "We'll call Zack and Maya before we go out first though. I do miss my babies."**

**Bailey laughed. "Me too…"**

**Cody squeezed her hand. "Soon we will be home with our children…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Yeah, we will…"**

**Cody and Bailey continued to walk on the beach when Cody's phone rang.**

"**Hey Zack. What's up? How are Paislee and Stephen?"**

**Zack laughed. "They are having fun…" He smiled. "Maya and I are taking them out to the mini golf course soon…"**

**Cody laughed. "Awesome, I'm glad they are having fun. Thanks for watching them."**

**Zack smiled. "What are brothers for?"**

**Cody laughed. "Never thought I would hear you say that…"**

**Zack sighed. "Well, you're hearing it now so enjoy it!"**

**Cody smiled. "Okay. Okay…"**

**Zack smiled and teased his brother. "How are you two doing?"**

**Cody sighed. "We are enjoying Hawaii."**

**Paislee was coloring a picture with Maya when she heard her father's voice. She got excited and ran over to Zack.**

"**Uncle Zack!"**

**Zack looked at his niece. "You want to talk to Daddy?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah!"**

**Zack smiled. "Bro, Pais wants to talk to you."**

**Cody smiled. "Okay…"**

**Paislee smiled. "Hi Daddy!"**

**Cody laughed. "Hey Princess. Are you having fun with Uncle Zack and Auntie Maya?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I am!"**

**Cody smiled again. "That's great, Babygirl. How's your brother?"**

**Paislee smiled. "He's with Auntie Maya now. They are making pictures…"**

**Cody laughed. "Sounds fun, Pais. Listen, be good for them, okay?"**

**Paislee nodded. "I will! I don't know about Steph, but you can trust me being good…"**

**Cody burst laughing. "Oh, Pais. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay! Bye, Daddy!" She gave the phone back to Zack.**

**Zack laughed. "Bye, Bro. See you soon…"**

**Cody hung up and smiled at Bailey. "Seems like they are having a good time…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Oh that's good…"**

**Back in Boston, Zack, Maya, Stephen and Paislee just got back from mini golfing. May to say, the twins beat Zack's butt. They may be only 1 but they aren't stupid. As they were walking into the apartment, Zack sighed.**

"**Okay, how did you two beat me?"**

**Paislee giggled. "We just got some lessons from Mr. Moseby…"**

**Zack groaned. "What? But…How? Huh?"**

**Stephen giggled. "We're kidding, Uncle Zack. Auntie Maya taught us how to beat you."**

**Zack looked at Maya. "Oh, you better run…"**

**Maya laughed. "Ooo, I'm so scared!"**

**Zack began running after her and Maya ran around the whole apartment as the twins laughed and giggled. Zack finally picked her up from behind and tossed her over his shoulder.**

**Maya yelped and screamed. "Zachary! Put me down!"**

**Zack shook his head. "Nope…"**

**Maya began thinking. "Zack, if you don't, I won't kiss you anymore…"**

**Zack put her down on the couch and Maya laughed. "Ha! I got you!"**

**Zack groaned. "Seriously?!"**

**Maya giggled. "Yep!"**

**Zack leaned down and kissed her. "That wasn't funny!"**

**Paislee giggled. "Yes, it was! Uncle Zack your face was so funny!"**

**Zack got off the couch. "You want your turn little missy?"**

**Paislee shook her head and giggled. "No!"  
Zack went after her and picked her up and kissed her cheek.**

**Paislee giggled. "Steph! He got me! Help!"**

**Stephen nodded. "I coming, Sissy!" He went after him and jumped onto Zack.**

**Zack laughed. "Uncle Zack is going down!"**

**Both twins giggled.**

**Maya laughed. "Ooo, Zack you got beat up by two one year olds! Now, that's just sad…"**

**Zack grinned at her. "You want more?"**

**Maya shook her head. "No! I don't!"**

**Zack laughed. "That's what I thought…"**

**Later that night, Zack and Maya decided to go out to dinner, so Carey was happy to babysit. Zack and Maya already told Cody and Bailey that Carey was babysitting while they went out. After they had eaten, Zack was in the bathroom, and was on the phone.**

"**Codes, I'm nervous…" He sighed. "Were you this nervous?"**

**Cody nodded. "Uh, yeah, I was. But once you ask her, it will be all over. And once she says that three letter word every guy wants to hear, you're all good…"**

**Zack nodded. "Okay, that helped. Thanks, Bro."**

**Cody nodded. "You're welcome. Well, I gotta go, Bailey and I are going to bed, we're tired…"**

**Zack chucked. "I might know why…"**

**Cody sighed. "Okay, I'm going now, this talk has gotten a lot more awkward than I expected…"**

**Zack nodded. "Okay. Bye, Codes."**

**Cody smiled. "Bye, Zack…"**

**Zack hung up, walked back into the ballroom, took a breath and smiled at Maya. "Maya, can I ask you something?"**

**Maya nodded. "Sure…"**

**Zack grabbed her hand. "Maya, after seeing our niece and nephew being born, being raised and around us all the time, and after I had to save them, it had me thinking. I love them and my family and friends that I would do anything for them. Maya, I love you just as much. We have been through a lot, having Stephen and Paislee for this week, I can't wait to see our family grow as well and I want you to be my future, my love, and my everything. Maya, I realized that we can do anything together for the rest of our lives…" He smiled. "So, what I'm trying to say is…" He got down on one knee just like his brother had done a few months ago. "Maya Elizabeth Bennett, will you marry me?"**

**Maya couldn't believe it. Zack was asking her to marry him right there and she got no words. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "Yes…Yes, Zack! I'll marry you!"**

**Zack smiled as he got up, sat next to her, and placed the diamond ring on her left ring finger. "I'm so glad you said yes…"**

**Maya gave him a look. "Why wouldn't I say yes? I love you…"**

**Zack smiled. "I love you too…"**

**The rest of the week was filled with fun for Zack, Maya, Paislee, Stephen, Cody and Bailey. Cody and Bailey enjoyed their honeymoon and Paislee and Stephen loved being with their aunt and uncle. The past year was crazy, but they all know that it will get even crazier. Cody and Bailey aren't due back until tomorrow afternoon, so Zack and Maya decided to enjoy their last night with their niece and nephew.**

**To be continued…In Season 2…**

**AN2: Hi guys! My amazing fans, I really, totally loved writing this story for you! Season 2 will be a lot better! Any ideas, questions and or if you just want to give me some other names for either Zaya or Cailey's kids that would be amazing! :) I really loved seeing your reactions to each chapter. Yes, Zaya is getting married as well! I can't wait to write that too!**

**AN3: Oh yeah, I decided to take a day off to write you the last chapter. Sunday, I will be at my best friend's graduation party so I don't know when the first episode of Season 2 will be up. Lol! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace out-Xxx Kelly Xxx**


End file.
